The Consequences of Our Choices
by VanillaBean147
Summary: New ch. The choices we make shape our destiny. What if Harry had never said 'no' to the sorting hat? How would his life be different? How would the world? Harry finds himself straddling two very different realities. A mystery building in both. H/D. M
1. Chapter 1

**_The Consequences of Our Choices._**

**SUMMARY: **The choices we make shape our destiny. What if Harry had never said 'no' to the sorting hat? How would his life be different? How would the world? Harry finds himself straddling two very different realities. H/D. M to be safe.

**WARNINGS: **Extreme spoilers. So, if you've only watched the movies and are waiting for the last one or have been vacationing on the moon and only recently got back, this is your warning!

**An:** This story is Harry/ Draco. And I ask now that you forgive me for my shakey beginnings.

**Chapter one: Every Action Bares a Consequence (You just can't see it yet) **

"**Choices are the hinges of destiny."**

**- Edwin Markham**

Harry was late again. Ron was expecting him twenty minutes ago, but he got trapped…er distracted by an over enthusiastic fan.

After the war, he was hoping the reality of everything, all the mayhem, destruction and loss would be enough to snap people out of their star glazed daze. Make them realize he wasn't famous for something as simple as singing or making a movie, but something real and difficult.

He overestimated his fellow witches and wizards.

Harry appreciate their gratefulness as much as he could, but at times it got to be too much.

This particular woman, Harry deemed her yellow duck lady, was one of the weirdest he'd ever met. He didn't go out much so maybe that's why he didn't run into the more eccentric admirers, but this woman gave him a strong reminder that they were still out there.

If her outfit of bright yellow scarves, pink leggings and sandals littered with tiny pictures of ducks on them didn't mean she was looney then Harry could give you some more reasons.

He first noticed her when she walked into the shop he was waiting in. He arrived at Diagon alley early and was hoping to find some trinket for Mrs. Weasley. She'd been in a bad mood for a while now. No one could blame her really. After all, her son did just die a few months ago.

All Harry knew was she liked the color red and that he wanted to get a present that would help make her feel better. Immediately he rejected the idea of something she could use around the house. She'd been using all her time doing chores from the moment she returned home. Harry wanted to take her mind off that.

He didn't get very far before the yellow duck lady made her presence more known. Everything Harry put down, she picked up. She even took a picture of a pot he replaced after discovering it talked. Harry was content with ignoring the blonde, middle aged, yellow duck lady and going about his business.

Until she worked up the nerve to talk to him. Her daughter died in the battle. She'd always had a tiny crush on him.

Harry stayed and listened to the woman talk. She reminded him of Mrs. Weasley and he didn't have the heart to turn her away, no matter how odd she was. Her daughter paid the price for their freedom, the least Harry could do was lend an ear for moment or two.

Luckily she didn't dwell on the war. She launched into a long story informing Harry all about the time she almost met one of the members of the Weird Sisters. She showed him a cloth which she claimed was from the lead singer. He stayed out of guilt and after thirty minutes Harry managed to excuse himself.

" Harry!"

The young wizard jumped at the loud noise, waking him from his half dream, half memory.

"What, Hermione?" His voice was thick and he wiped some drool off his chin.

" You need to get ready. We're almost there."

Harry peered out the window. The scene outside was changing rapidly, letting him know they were almost at the castle where he spent the happier part of his childhood and the worst. He looked around for the third member of their group.

" Ron?"

" He's already changed. He's looking for Ginny."

Harry pulled his clothes out from his green bag, shoving his cloak aside as he did.

" Why?" He still wasn't fully awake or he wouldn't have asked such a stupid question.

" Harry, you know she's been…off since …"

Hermione didn't need to finish the sentence. Harry knew.

Ginny didn't handle the after math of the war so well. The loss of her older brother combined with Harry's rejection made her do some very strange things during the summer.

It all started when she began writing to a boy from school, who she refused to name. Then she started talking back to her parents, getting in fights for no reason, and finally she started sneaking out late at night. One time she didn't even come back until the next morning.

The whole family was concerned for her. Of course, they shared her pain, but didn't know how to help. Harry recalled how desperate he felt after Sirius' death. He just hopes Ginny figures out what she's looking for before she gets hurt or does something irreversible.

Hermione left him to his thoughts and change of clothes. Harry wondered if any of them would ever really heal from the wounds they had.

He thought about Hogwarts. What it used to be for him, what happened the last time he was here. How would he feel walking back into the only place he'd ever considered his home?

What was it now? A battlefield filled with echos of broken bones, bodies and hearts. A memory of death and loss. Could it be the place he used to know again?

Harry took a breath and tried to remember what Doctor Rose had said. She was the healer he'd developed a friendship with after spending much time in and out of the hospital. They ran test after test on him, curious about how he survived and careful to make sure he didn't do permanent damage. She was the only one of the lot he could stand.

They spent the least amount of time in the hospital as they could manage. Dr. Rose hated them. Instead they went for walks or at least tried to sneak a sandwich outside on a bench.

He once asked how she could work there if she hated it so much and she told him it was to help get people out. It didn't make sense at the time, but Harry thought he got it now. He wasn't sure if he would have made it without her.

Applying her technique, he imagined how this could be seen as a positive instead of something that caused him to want to throw up. He needed some outside perspective. How did Dr. Rose do it?

Start with something you know.

Hogwarts was on fire last he saw it.

Then work it until it fits what you want. Until it becomes something else.

Okay, fire leads to smoke and then ashes. So, out of the ashes comes…smudges.

No.

He never did have her eloquence. She'd be able to string together a beautiful saying that applied to the situation and more importantly made him feel better.

He remembered when he first met the young Doctor. She was different right from the start. All the others treated him like the fine china, still shaken from the war and not sure what to do with the boy that saved them all. Dr. Rose told it like it was. Harry cried more than half their talks, but she never made him feel weak. In fact, after they discussed things Harry always felt better, stronger somehow.

He's going to miss her while he's back at school.

" That girl needs to be tied up."

Harry was putting on his shoe when an angry Ron burst into the compartment.

" No, better yet. A leash, so she won't be able to leave our sight."

The red faced red head threw himself in the seat next to his friend. Harry was glad Ron didn't blame him for what was going on with his sister. He knew it wouldn't have been hard to.

" Ron, she's just upset. Let her…"

" Be a trollop?"

" Ronald!" Hermione entered the compartment.

" What? Who knows what she's doing with that Slytherin."

Harry turned to his friend. He didn't know the boy Ginny was seeing was a Slytherin.

" Exactly. Who knows? Not you, so shut-it. It's bad enough when other people talk that way behind her back, but you're supposed to be her family."

With that Hermione stormed into the hall, leaving Harry alone with Ron. Harry blinked for a second.

"Did Hermione just say shut-it?"

" Who cares. Do you think she's right? It's not _her _sister though, is it."

"I don't think she was trying to…"

"I don't know how she can defend her. Can't Hermione see Ginny's acting completely mad? It must be a girl thing."

Clearly Ron wasn't looking for any real answers. Harry settled back and let his friend vent. It wouldn't be much longer until they arrived at the castle.

Harry's stomach lurched when the train slowed. He stood-up gathering his belongings and blocking out Ron's mumbled words. They made their way to the carriages and instead of getting more agitated, and after a brief rush of sorrow for how many students could now see the thestrals, Harry felt himself relaxing as the castle came into view.

Hermione joined them once their carriage stopped and the three made their way towards the Hogwarts doors for the last time.

It was more crowded than usual on account of the extra 'eighth years'. Most people from their class returned for their final year. Harry bumped into someone trying to pull his bag strap up his shoulder. Before he could apologize the other person spoke first.

"Watch it."

Harry was shocked to see a head of blonde hair accompany those words. He froze staring at the boy before him.

He had returned Malfoy's wand shortly before he left Hogwarts the night of the battle, and hadn't given the Slytherin a thought since then.

He didn't know the full involvement of the Malfoy's part in the war. But he knew what he saw. Malfoy keeping quite when he was certain the boy recognized him, Malfoy lowering his wand as he stood before Dumbledore and Narcissa's fear for her son.

Harry made a vow to start over and not let the war have any more victims. He guessed it included be civil to former enemies.

He studied the other boy for a moment. Ron and Hermione stood at his side. Malfoy was guarded as ever and just as silent. Each person was lost to their own sea of memories.

All four tense and starting to cause a traffic jam, were relieved when Malfoy turned and walked away.

Harry went back to eyeing the castle. He put the blonde out of his mind.

He thought of all the good that happened there. Surely it must out way the evil.

" Oi, watch were you going!"

Harry immediately recognized the Irish voice. Seamus and Neville appeared moments later.

"Harry, Ron, Hermione. Great to see you. How was your summer? I heard the best joke…."

Harry's worry melted away. This was familiar and safe. This was home. Despite all the tragedy it had seen. The castle was healing too. From the ashes sprang new life. Like Fawkes.

Fawkes died, engulfed in flames and reduced to ashes only to be reborn into new life. Not exactly poetry, but it would do.

Harry was smiling by the time he stepped into the warm castle.

xxxXXXXxxx

Harry quickly settled into a routine and any weary thoughts about being back at Hogwarts melted away. It was the same as always. Harry felt pride at discovering not even war could change what Hogwarts was for so many people. There were only a few minor differences.

The eighth years had been given dorms in their respective houses separate from the seventh years, but still shared with fellow class mates.

Harry was happy to discover he was bunking with the same boys he'd shared a room with for years. In addition to separate dorms the returning students had been granted more freedom.

No curfew, they were free to leave the castle when they pleased and they didn't have to listen to prefects. However, the new freedom came with a warning.

They weren't allowed to miss classes and disturbing other students would not be tolerated. The forbidden forest was still off limits. It was also strongly suggested that ' they show respect for authority as they are all guests in the castle. Any one not following the rules will be asked to leave.'

Harry thought those rules were more than fair. He was excited to be back in the castle, among his friends and finally able to relax. He enjoyed the lack of confinement, often visiting the gardens or walking around the castle.

Ron and Hermione went with him at first, but soon it was just him and Hermione. Ron was becoming obsessed with Ginny. He asked to borrow Harry's cloak so often Harry kept it in Ron's dresser now. It was one of the many things he and Hermione would talk about on their walks.

As school started to pick up he lost Hermione too. She said she needed to focus. Harry thought she was panicking because she realized this was the last time she'd be in a classroom environment. Which meant people wouldn't have to put up with her questions and she wouldn't have an excuse to study regularly. She needed to dedicate as much time to that as she could, while she could.

Harry didn't mind being alone so much. The day was packed with people and expectations and noise. He liked the peacefulness of the gardens. The soft scent of flowers, the exotic animals that scampered past, but his favorite were the fountains. They were magnificent. The water never failed to calm him as he watched it run over the smooth marble.

This night he decided to sit on a bench by his favorite fountain. It was of a little boy. The water ran down from an invisible source, pouring over his head and running off the umbrella he was holding. The water never touched him, except at his feet, which stood in a pool of water. The whole thing was lit up by a simple white light.

It made Harry sad.

It would be depressing if he had to live in constant rain. He felt pity for the boy. Soggy and cold, destined to spend eternity in a puddle. He understood how that could feel.

A sound from behind the fountain brought Harry out of his reverie.

He stood swiftly and had his wand ready before he headed towards the noise. It was dark on the other side of the bushes, but he didn't cast a luminous spell. Something was moving a few feet away. Harry cursed Ron for having his cloak.

Who would be sneaking around this late?

He crept up to the figure, just as the other person pulled out a wand. Harry struck first. The person standing across from Harry yelped as his wand flew from his hand. Harry tackled him to the ground.

" Get off me, you idiot! What are you doing?"

Harry realized he didn't have an answer to that. What was he doing? He had no reason to jump this boy. He quickly stood up. The figure retrieved his wand and straightened his clothing. Harry was glad for the lack of light because his cheeks were bright red.

"What the bloody hell, Potter?"

" Sorry. I… Malfoy?" Harry squinted in the darkness.

"You didn't even know it was _me_? What? Do you just go around attacking anyone now?"

The blonde didn't give him a chance to respond.

" I thought you at least had a reason. Pent up anger or something, but you're just crazy."

Harry ran a hand through his hair and looked over his shoulder. Maybe he was overly suspicious.

" Look, Malfoy…I'm..."

But the other boy was already walking away.

Harry was still frowning as he went back into the castle ten minutes later. He needed a hobby.

Ever since first year he always had something else besides school to worry about. Now he was just bored, making up imaginary foes in the dark. Well, it was Malfoy so not entirely imaginary, but still.

He needed to find something to occupy his time.

xxxXXXXxxx

"Ginny?"

Harry watched the girl freeze in her tracks. Her entire body tensed.

Then she turned almost violently.

"Have you come to yell at me too? Or stalk me maybe?"

"Well, you're not very good at it. At least Ron's quieter."

Harry took a step towards the girl he thought he'd spend the rest of his life with.

" I just want to know how you are."

She laughed at him. Then walked away.

xxxXXXXxxx

" Have you seen Ginny lately?"

Hermione was sitting on the sofa reading a book. Ron was out.

" Not really. Why?"

" I'm just worried. I tried to talk to her the other day. She's so angry."

Hermione set her book down, and pulled her legs up to her chest.

" Ron said she isn't dealing with her pain. She hasn't cried yet. It's been months."

" I think we should help her."

" How? She won't listen to anyone."

Harry thought about what he was feeling when his godfather died. It didn't help to hear other people's opinions and advice. He wanted to be near people for their comfort, but not be suffocated.

" Maybe she's not the one who needs to listen."

Hermione looked at him.

" I have an idea."

xxxXXXXxxx

Neville lured her into the common room. Ron and Hermione made sure everyone not necessary was gone and Harry was the mediator.

It was a classic intervention.

Ginny was furious when she came in and saw everyone. Neville quickly fled.

" Smart man," Ron muttered.

" Ginny. Please just….sit"

" No." She turned to walk away.

" We just care about you. We're trying to help."

" By lying to me, by tricking me? By following me?" She practically spit at Ron.

" I'm worried about you. You're making a mi…."

Harry kicked him as a reminder they weren't supposed to be making judgements.

" Gin, we're here for you. We're not mad or judging you. We just want to know what's bothering you."

Hermione walked toward the girl. Ginny didn't move away, but she eyed the door.

" What's bothering me? My….."

The younger girl bit her lip and turned to leave.

" You can't run from it. You can't hide. It won't just go away."

" What do you know!" She screamed at her brother. Harry noticed she seemed more upset with him then the rest of them.

" I lost him too, Gin."

" Don't."

" Fred's gone. He's gone and it's awful. Mom won't talk about it, but maybe that's wrong. We should talk about it. He was our brother and now he's dead."

Ginny was shaking now. She was fighting to get by Hermione, but the older girl wouldn't let her pass. Harry was afraid someone was going to get hurt. He wasn't expecting such anger. Ron only seemed to be making it worse.

" I'm mad too, Gin. I'm sad and hurt and angry. I still can't believe he's gone."

With each word Ron took a step closer to his sister. She stopped pushing at Hermione, but wasn't looking at Ron. She was making an odd choking sound.

" I want to do something desperate. He's gone forever and the world just keeps going like nothing happened. I want to scream. I want to make everyone see he's gone. I want to show them what it did to me."

Harry didn't realize just how much pain his best friend was carrying around. A pang of guilt and sadness sliced through him.

" But you didn't. You didn't d...do what I did. You don't know the things I did. I can't just go back…..I'm..."

" I love you, Ginny. You're my sister and nothing you could do would ever change that."

He was right behind her now.

" But I….."

" I don't care." And then he hugged his sister.

Ginny collapsed into his arms and sobbed.

Ron cried too.

Harry felt relief flood through him. A look from Hermione told him she felt the same. They got through to her. That's all that mattered. The rest they could deal with.

Ron brought Ginny to the couch and Hermione left to get some tea for them. Harry sat in a chair across from the siblings. It was strange, but Harry couldn't help the feeling of envy that washed over him. He briefly wondered if anyone had ever cared that much for him.

He knew his parents did, but he couldn't remember that. Ron and Hermione were his best friends but even they had left him at some point or another, at least for a brief period of time. He wondered what it would have been like to have a sibling. Someone you always could count on. Someone who would always be there to bring you in from the dark. Who understood you and accepted you without question.

Harry pushed the feelings aside. This was about Ginny, not him.

They sat in silence until Hermione came back with the tea.

" Thank you. I'm so sorry."

She began crying again. Ron patted her back.

" It's okay."

" No, it's not. I really messed up. I was so mad and I did something stupid. Really stupid."

" I got in with a bad crowd."

" The Slytherins, we know. It's alright."

Ginny hiccupped.

" No. Worse. They….well they were into some dark stuff…magic."

" Ginny."

It was Hermione's voice, soft and calm.

" I was so angry and it hurt so much. I didn't know how to... They want to get revenge. On the Deatheaters. They sent me a letter, talking about justice and how the people who did this should pay. I ignored it, at first."

"Then, some one from school started writing to me. He was just a boy. His parents were killed. It was nice. Having someone to talk to. I tried talking with mom a few times, but she just got mad. We started yelling and I felt even worse. And George is so quiet now. I didn't want to upset him any more."

" He understood, the boy in the letter. I thought it would make me feel better. I thought it would help, and it did. For a while."

" But he kept talking about the people who got off with no punishment. The people who murdered his parents and F-Fred were just walking around some where. No consequences."

" It made me mad. He took me to met other people like us: who lost some one. They were all angry. It was good to get angry. I thought if we did something about it, it would be better some how."

" Did you? Do anything?"

She shook her head vehemently.

" No! It never got beyond talking, planning. But I think it could. I think it will, real soon."

" Who are they?"

" I only met a few, but they're just students. They all go here. Most are okay. I mean, they're just hurt. Talking seemed to make it easier on us. But some, enough of them, want something more."

"We have to tell a some one. A teacher or something."

" No!"

"Ginny, we have to. This is serious. People could get hurt."

" Exactly!"

" Look, the boy, who wrote me. He wasn't so bad, and like I said most others are just students. But the leader or what-ever. He scared me. Something's not right with him. And there were more like him. I can't..."

" Ginny, it's important."

" But they're just students! So really, it's not that bad. I mean, I think they only want to... they wouldn't do anything. Not really."

Ginny's fear contradicted her words. If they were only students grieving together, then she wouldn't be frightened about them directing their anger at her.

" It doesn't sound like that. This could get out of hand. We need to tell some one. What were their names?"

" No! I won't do it! I don't want to get anyone in trouble. And he...they would know it was me. Please, I can't."

She curled up onto Ron's shoulder and refused to talk any more. Ron was concerned about the group his sister was hanging out with, but she was more important. This was the most upset he'd ever seen her. His first instinct was to protect his baby sister.

Even if it was from Hermione. He quelled her protests with a look.

The girl didn't look happy, but she shut her mouth. They could talk about it later.

" Hey, Ron."

Ginny's voice startled everyone.

"You remember when Fred convinced me I was allergic to the sun?"

Ron chuckled.

"You screamed when we tried to take you out outside. Mom thought you were bit by a vampire."

" I wouldn't tell her the truth."

"We ate garlic for a month."

Everyone laughed, the previous discussion forgotten for the moment. The rest of the night was spent honoring the memory of Fred, but Harry knew the topic of the mysterious gang wasn't going to stay dormant for long.

xxxXXXXxxx

Harry fell asleep outside. It wasn't something he did often, but the whole thing with Ginny had everyone on edge and he felt at peace in the garden.

Harry was upset about the new threat, but secretly happy to have something to do. He and Ron began drawing up a list of people who'd want the Deatheaters dead. It was short, because Ron was convinced whoever was in charge was in Slytherin.

Working on that theory, they thought of anyone who would either be angry that the Slytherin name was even more soiled than before or not care about it at all. The first was more likely. Slytherins were prideful creatures. Also it had to be someone who had a family member die in the war.

It may have been their investigating or Ginny's disappearance from their meetings, but soon more real threats started popping up. Ginny came in crying one day, but wouldn't say why.

Ron nearly blew-up the common room. It only made them more determined to find the group of vigilantes.

Ginny refused to tell a teacher and without names there wasn't much any one could do.

Harry was uneasy about the whole thing. Ginny had seen these people, she knew them and she was scared.

With all the drama going on, it would probably have been wise of him to stop visiting the garden alone late at night.

Well, he wasn't entirely alone. He'd seen Malfoy again. They never spoke and gave each other plenty of space, but Harry doubted Malfoy would come to his rescue if he were being attacked.

Harry was determined not to let any more hate filled people interrupt his life. He wasn't going to hide from these students. Either they were afraid to attack him or they hadn't discovered he often fell asleep alone at night in the garden. Or maybe they didn't even know Ron and him were on to them yet.

He was debating whether to shower and change or to go to the great hall and find something to eat. He only had time for one. He rushed into the castle entrance.

" Harry. There you are. I've been looking everywhere for you. Goyle broke my brush with his clumsy oaf feet. You need to punish him."

Harry thought the girl must be talking to some one behind him, but after a quick look around he saw they were the only ones in the hall. He gave her a second look. She was a petite blonde with tight jeans and an even tighter shirt. Her robes hung open to revel the green top beneath it. Not a school uniform, but Harry thought she might look familiar.

" Huh?"

"Eloquent. What's up? You look like garbage. Where are you coming from?"

She looked him up and down.

"Did you get laid?"

Harry stared at the small girl before him. She seemed to think they knew each other.

" I knew it! I _knew_ you were seeing someone. So tell me."

" I…what? Who are you?"

" Haha. Come on. You're not getting out of this. Spill."

Harry wondered how he didn't notice that she was American until now.

" Harry. You better tell me now or I'll go in and tell the whole great hall you were the one who let fairies loose on the second corridor." She stomped her foot as if it made her threat more real.

" Not that it'll do much." She muttered under her breath.

Just as Harry was wishing he knew what was going on, a large group of students emerged from breakfast. Hermione among them. Harry was glad to see a friendly face in the mist of this crazy. Perhaps this girl was under a spell and needed to go to the infirmary. Either way Hermione would know what to do.

He didn't make it to his bushy haired friend.

Someone ran into him.

" Watch it Potter."

Some boy in front of the group stopped him.

" What? Sorry." He couldn't shake the feeling of weirdness. Something was wrong.

Harry needed to find Hermione, but he lost sight of her.

The boy bumped him again. Harry stopped to look at him. He knew the boy. He was in Hufflepuff and a year younger than him. Harry had never spoken two words to the boy, but he seemed upset all the same.

" Where are you going?"

" To find my friend."

The boy prevented Harry from moving past him.

"You won't find any snakes in there. Move along."

The shorter boy took his wand out and three other students stopped their conversation and watched. One was Seamus.

"What's your problem?"

Harry tried one more time to get around the annoying boy. He shoved Harry into a wall. The shocked Gryffindor looked around, glad to see his Irish friend had his wand out as well.

" Seamus."

The boy frowned when Harry said his name. He put a hand on the Hufflepuff's shoulder.

" Come on, Shane. Let's go."

Harry watched his friend turn and walk away with the boy who had shoved him.

He tried not to feel hurt.

Hermione was no where in sight and the blonde girl started talking to him again.

"Well, she had better be worth it, because that was pathetic. I've never seen you so off your game."

Harry was getting a head ache. What the hell was going on?

"I mean you had two losers right in front of you and you let them push you around. Are you hung over?"

" Shut-up! I don't know you."

He ran from the confusing girl. He dived into a bathroom and splashed some water over his flushed cheeks. He looked in the mirror to make sure he wasn't wearing some one else's face.

Nope, still Harry.

Then what was going on? Both people out there knew his name. The girl called him Harry and the boy Potter. So he was still himself. But why did the girl think she knew him? And why did Seamus ignore him?

Harry straightened up best he could. He had just enough time to run upstairs and grab his books. No breakfast and no change of clothes. Professor McRibons didn't like tardiness. If any more strange things happened he would go to the infirmary.

No sooner did he step out of the bathroom then he ran into Ron. The red-head was holding his book bag.

" Harry. Where have you been?"

" Fell asleep in the garden."

" Thanks." He grabbed his bag from his friend.

" Come on, Hermione's in the great hall. Maybe there are pancakes left. We have two minutes."

" She's not there. I saw her leave already."

Ron shrugged.

" Still, pancakes."

Harry followed him, reassured he wasn't turning invisible or something. The blond girl was no longer in the hall. He hoped she got help. Maybe he should search for her.

" Harry? Did you fall asleep outside again?"

Harry was shocked to see his bushy haired friend at the table.

" Mione, I thought you left already. I saw you in the hall way."

Hermione gave him a look.

" I've been here since six, Harry."

The Gryffindor sighed and gave up. He grabbed a piece of toast and waited for Ron to shove some pancakes into his bag, before he followed his friends to class.

" Are you alright?"

" Yeah, just had a weird dream."

Maybe he was sleep walking. It wouldn't be the first time. And it would explain it everything. He was sleeping in the hall and walked to the bathroom. It was all a dream. No more sleeping outside.

If it got worse he would see about a sleeping potion or something. There was no need to worry his friends over nothing.

" That's what you get for sleeping on a bench."

" Right." Harry agreed.

xxxXXXXxxx

" Harry"

" wha..mmgh."

" Harry!"

" What?"

Harry didn't know what time it was but he was tired. And it was still dark.

" Are you awake?"

" Bloody-hell. I am now."

" I'm worried about Ginny."

" Me too, Ron. But can't this wait until morning?"

" I had a bad dream."

Harry smashed his face into his pillow. He couldn't turn Ron away now and the bastard knew it. Ron had sat up and talked after Harry had countless nightmares. He had no choice but to return the favor or be a rotten friend.

" She needs stability. Something constant."

" Yeah."

" It's not good for her to be running around the castle all free."

" Can't let her be free."

" Have you heard about that volunteer group McGonagall's setting up? To clean part of the castle?"

"No. Wait... yeah."

"I'm gonna sign us up for it. That should keep her busy."

" M'kay."

" Thanks, Harry."

xxxXXXXxxx

" Harry."

Something was tickling Harry's shoulder. His bare shoulder. Didn't he have a shirt on last night?

And why was there a girl in his room?

" Harry Potter."

Defiantly a girl and not Hermione.

" Harry."

" Bloody-hell, Harry. Answer her. She won't leave. You know it."

" Thank you, Chris."

Who is Chris? And why is he in Harry's room?

When he slid his glasses onto his face he was only mildly surprised to find the blonde from yesterday sitting at the foot of his bed.

" Great. So I'm dreaming."

" Ohhhh, dream about me often do you?"

" Well, sorry luv, but my heart belongs to another."

Harry looked around for a clean shirt. He pushed the blankets aside, grabbed his glasses and reached over the end of his bed. All the while trying to push down the unsettling feeling in his stomach.

Something was nagging him. He'd had all kinds of dreams before. Good dreams, nightmares, visions, but this was different. It was more real then any of them.

So maybe it wasn't a dream. Maybe it was the girl. She was delusional and put a spell on Seamus. That would explain all that's happened.

He wondered how this mad girl got into his room. Or where Ron was.

" Doesn't mean I can't look, though."

She pouted at him as he pulled a shirt over his head. Harry thought she might be a stalker. Maybe she was dangerous.

" Look, sorry to wake you, but I need a date. Besides we need to talk."

" ummm, I thought you said your heart belonged to another? Can't he take you?"

She scowled at him and Harry slid back on the bed. He looked down. It wasn't his bed. The sheets were green and the comforter was a heavy black material. He looked around the room. Green, silver and black material draped the interior.

" Don't get smart with me. I need you to escort me down stairs. It's almost time to get up anyway."

Did she bring him here? He noticed there were other beds, each with a lump and head of hair.

One even had a pair of feet. Her other victims perhaps. Harry figured it would be best to play along with her game, in case she was the violent crazy type.

"Okay. Let's go."

She eyed him funny but didn't say more. He pulled on a jumper and some shoes and they left.

Harry's mouth nearly fell open when he walked into the Slytherin common room. His hand went for his wand automatically.

" Relax. No one's up yet."

Harry calmed just enough to see she was right. There were three people in front of the fire place.

Still he didn't think any Slytherin would be happy to find Harry Potter in their common room.

Except the crazy girl to his left.

Harry needed to get out before some one saw him. He didn't think anyone would stop to listen that he was kidnaped.

" Let's go."

He grabbed the girl's arm. To his relief she followed.

" What's the hurry all the sudden?"

" I'm hungry."

She smiled at him and took his hand.

" There's the impatient little bugger I know."

" Charles and Chris should met us down stairs. Once their lazy asses wake up. But I wanted to talk to you first."

Harry needed to escape. He wasn't sure what this girl was willing to do. She thinks she knows him or that they have a relationship. If he contradicted her it might not end well.

Harry thought about taking her to Madam Pomfrey, but he couldn't think of an excuse to tell her why. He could say he was ill, but she might see through his lie or worse offer to fix something for him. He walked with her, avoiding her questions. Once he was surrounded by sane people he would figure something out.

He wasn't going to leave her this time. This might be a side effect of a spell.

" Harry, I know you're seeing someone. Just tell me who."

" I'm not. I promise."

" You're such a jerk. I told you about Wood."

" Oliver?"

Harry couldn't help himself.

" On a first name basis? Well that's more than we had."

Harry stayed silent.

" Fine. Be stubborn. But I have gossip and I'm not sharing until you do."

When they walked through the doors and into the great hall Harry nearly sagged in relief at the sight of Hermione. She looked up from her book as he approached.

" Hermione."

He glanced over his shoulder to see the blonde watching with only a curious expression.

" You have to help. This girl's... crazy or something."

Hermione scoffed at him.

" Well I could have told you that, Potter."

Harry's stomach turned to slush. Hermione's eyes were cold. She didn't recognize him either. At least not as Harry. Not as her friend. The blonde girl must have cast a spell on his friends.

" Look I know you don't remember me or what-ever, but it's because she put a spell on you. I'm your friend."

" Potter! What are you doing?"

Harry looked up to see a livid Ron pointing a wand at him. He took a step back out of surprise.

" What, Potter? No insult? Not gonna call Hermione a mudblood to her face?"

" I would never call anyone that. Look, Ron. You're just confused."

" Right. Just like you'd never call me a…what was it… A freckly little waste of clothes my parents couldn't afford in the first place?"

Harry didn't respond. The blonde girl tried to pulled him away, but he shook her off.

" Stop! I don't know you! Fix them, now."

His yelling attracted attention. The hall was suddenly silent, but Harry didn't care. He wanted everyone to see. Maybe someone would see the truth.

" Mr. Potter."

Harry's blood ran cold. He knew that voice. But it couldn't be. He was dead.

" I believe you should come with me."

Harry turned around to see professor Dumbledore smiling down at him.

**AN: K, that's the beginning. Interested? In case you are wondering this will be a Harry /Draco fic. **


	2. Chapter 2

**_The consequences of our choices. _**

**SUMMARY: **The choices we make shape our destiny. What if Harry had never said 'no' to the sorting hat? How would his life be different? How would the world? Harry finds himself straddling two very different worlds. H/D. M to be safe.

**WARNINGS: Extreme spoilers**. So, if you've only watched the movies and are waiting for the last one or have been vacationing on the moon and only recently got back, this is your warning!

**AN: **This picks up right where the last one left off. Also, I'll say it again** SPOILERS for the last books! **And this story is rated M.

**Chapter Two: Twice the reality, Twice the fun. Right?**

"**The difference between weakness and wickedness is much less than people suppose; and the consequences are nearly always the same." **

**- ****Lady Marguerite Blessington**

" Harry, I'm going to ask you an important question and I need you to answer honestly. Do you understand?"

Harry didn't trust his voice so he nodded. He looked over the older man. Professor Dumbledore was more or less the same.

Well, except not dead.

" Are you from the future or perhaps another time?"

" I..."

" Wait."

The old wizard put up a wrinkled hand before Harry could answer. Dumbleodre began stroking his beard and furrowing his brow.

" Let me ask you a different question. You are aware you don't belong here, yes?"

Harry nodded. He couldn't believe this was happening.

" Did you come here on purpose?"

Shake.

" So, you want to go back?"

Nod. " Yes."

" Do you know how you got here? Have you been here before?"

" No. And once, I think."

" Tell me what you remember."

Harry cleared his throat, which seemed much drier than usual.

" When I woke up a few days ago, this girl started talking to me like she knew who I was, but I've never seen her before. And my friends didn't recognize me."

" Your friends?"

" Hermione and Ron. And Seamus too."

Harry swore he saw surprise flash across the man's face before the professor made a noise and nodded for him to continue.

" And then again this morning. I woke up in a bed that wasn't mine. And the girl was there again. We went to breakfast. I went with her, because I didn't know what was going on. I tried talking to Hermione and that's where you came in."

" And how did you return home the first time?"

" I don't know. I went into the bathroom and when I came out Ron was waiting for me and we went to find Hermione. Everything seemed normal. I thought I was sleep walking."

" Do you remember feeling anything or seeing anything to let you know you were back home?"

Harry shook his head. Dumbledore stayed silent for a few moments and Harry tried not to stare at him. It was amazing how easily he fell back into he role of student around the older man. Even after all he had been through. Maybe part of him wasn't allowing what has happening to sink in all the way.

" Alright Harry. I think I know what's going on."

But before he could say more the door to his office burst open and a small short haired woman walked in. She looked flustered and out of breath. One hand clutched her chest as she regained her breathing.

" Professor, sorry to interrupt, but Mister Loyd's parents are here and they demand to see you."

She gave Harry a quick look, before she whispered the next part.

" It's about the incident with Miss Fisher."

Dumbledore sighed and stood up. He gave Harry a regretful look.

" Harry, please wait here. I'll be back as soon as possible."

The Gryffindor had no choice as the two professors left the room.

He stood up immediately, feeling light headed. This was all some weird dream. It had to be. He looked around the office for anything out of the ordinary. Dreams always left little clues to let you know they were really dreams and not reality. A desk drawer filled with scorpions, a table made of licorice or even a cat doing a jig, that was in the room the entire time, but he only just noticed.

As Harry was feeling the wall for soft spots made of shaving cream, the door opened behind him.

" Oh! Mister Potter. Is there something wrong?"

Harry turned around just as Professor McGonagall shut the door. She was looking at Harry with a worried expression. The Raven haired boy turned back around to face the wall he had been examining.

He noticed immediately the office was different. To his left he could see the desk was facing east now and there were two windows instead of one, but most important was the picture of the former headmasters.

Dumbledore slept soundly next to a picture of a man with thick glasses and a large nose. Harry turned back to the headmistress.

He was awake.

"Yes." There was defiantly something wrong.

The witch moved to her desk. She sat in the chair and folded her arms.

" Alright, Mister Potter, what is it?"

Suddenly Harry panicked. What if she didn't believe him? What if she did and he was going crazy? All those doctors over the summer said there could be consequences. Side effects they couldn't predict. Brain damage even. What if this was it?

The doctors had sent him away with a clean bill of health, but what if they were wrong? What if _this_ is what they were talking about and he was going mad?

There wasn't much McGonagall could do for him, if that were the case. She'd probably send him back to St. Mungos. Harry couldn't go back there. He couldn't have more doctors poking at him asking him endless questions.

No. He refused to go through that again.

Harry didn't want to leave Hogwarts or lose his freedom. He'd faced worse in the past. Besides, if it was real, and he couldn't rule that out, after all they did deal with magic everyday, then Dumbledore said he knew what was happening, which would mean he had an answer. This didn't automatically mean he was 'round the bend.

_If _anything even happened again and no other side effects start popping up, then he would just ask his old professor. Maybe it was some random event that wouldn't happen again. He couldn't be sure of anything yet. There was no point in telling anyone else.

But, if not the truth, then what to tell the waiting headmistress in front of him?

" I was wondering about the volunteer group you set up. Err, what exactly is it about?"

" That doesn't seem like an emergency Potter. And defiantly not worth breaking into my office and missing the first lesson for."

Harry blushed a little. She had a point.

" It's mostly for Ginny Weasley. She's been upset lately and we thought maybe she'd be better with something to do."

McGonagall's expression softened immediately.

" Of course. I understand, but it's still not something that requires you to miss potions for. There will be a meeting tonight. The lists are posted in the dorm. You only need to sign up and show up. If that's all, Mr. Potter I have work to do and you have some where to be."

Harry knew when he was being dismissed. He was lucky to get off that easy.

" That is all, Mr. Potter, isn't it?"

Harry almost smiled at Dumbledore like question.

" Yes."

He shut the door quietly as he left.

**xxxXXXxxx**

He was going to tell Hermione and Ron. Really. He was.

But things happened so fast after he left McGonagall's office he never got the opportunity.

When he got to class Ron wasn't even there and Hermione didn't have an answer to their missing friend problem. She hadn't seen either of the boys all morning and figured they were together.

Once class ended they searched for the red-head, but no one knew where he'd gone.

" Harry, what if something bad happened? Something to do with the Slytherins Ginny was hanging out with? What if he found out who they were and went after them? Anything could have happened."

" Relax, Hermione. Nothing terrible happened. Ron's got a bad temper, but he's not stupid."

Harry tried to comfort his friend, but he only half- believed the words himself.

They went to the next class after agreeing if Ron didn't show-up by lunch then they'd tell a teacher. If Ron missed a meal they knew he was in trouble.

Hermione sagged in relief when they spotted red hair at the Gryffindor table.

" See, I knew we could count on Ron's stomach."

Harry laughed in relief as they entered the great hall. When they reached their friend, who was in deep conversation with a Ravenclaw, Hermione cleared her throat. Ron looked up and whispered something to the girl. She nodded and left without a word.

Hermione punch Ron in the shoulder.

" Owww. What was that for?"

" Disappearing and not telling anyone where you were."

" Hey, Harry disappeared too! I couldn't find him anywhere this morning."

Hermione looked at Harry, before punching him in the shoulder as well.

" Thanks, Ron."

Harry muttered as he sat down, messaging his shoulder.

" So where were you?"

Ron glanced around the room. More and more hungry students where coming in. He shook his head.

" Not here."

When he piled four helpings of potatoes on his plate they knew it was a lost cause. Ron started eating and not much would happen until he was finished.

Six burgers, two pies, five spoons of carrots and two more helpings of potatoes later, the three Gryffindors found a quiet room before the afternoon lessons began.

" Okay, what was so important you couldn't tell me where you where?"

" I was meeting with a source."

" What?"

" I had a very interesting chat with a boy who used to be part of the same gang Ginny was in."

Hermione made a noise, but didn't interrupt.

" He wouldn't give me names, but he told me more about them. They've been around since before the war really began. The boy in charge now, took over when his brother died. The group has one purpose and that's to find and punish Deatheaters. Since my source didn't tell me the leader's name I decided to call him Mr. X."

Ron looked rather smug about that. Harry got the feeling he might be enjoying this a little too much. Maybe Mr. Weasley had found some old cop movies and shown them to his family this summer.

" So Mr. X has been gathering students. They have about twenty now. My source told me all the outside help they had was lost when Mr.X's brother died, but I figure it's only a matter of time before they get more."

" What kind of outside help?"

" I'm not sure really. It was before Jeremy... I mean, my source joined the group. But I think he meant other people. Adults. People with power."

" Then this could be even bigger then we thought. We have to tell someone."

" We don't have any proof."

" Yes we do. The people who left the group. The professors could get them to talk."

" You mean the people like Ginny."

Hermione bit her lip.

" No. She's really fragile right now. I won't put her through anything else."

" Ron! We have to do something. People could get hurt."

" We don't know anything yet. Just let us investigate some more and see what we can find out. It's only a bunch of students right now. People like us, kids. People in pain. People like Ginny."

"They're just confused and looking for something to do with all their hurt. I think if we can get to them and just talk, we might be able to stop this with out getting anyone in trouble."

Harry didn't think he would ever see the day Ron used logic against Hermione.

"If it gets out of hand I'm going straight to the headmistress."

Ron nodded.

" But, in the mean time, I suppose, we need to help them. It's not right that this boy is taking advantage of grieving people."

Harry looked at his friend. And they say he had the hero complex. Harry knew all too well how involved Hermione got when innocent people or even house-elfs were being mistreated.

" Does that mean you're in, Hermione?"

She sighed.

"I guess. Some one's going to have to keep you two out of trouble. I thought our days of mischief were over."

Ron grinned at her.

" But I'm serious. If something happens..."

She didn't need to finish.

" And we shouldn't tell anyone we don't have to."

" Especially not Ginny."

" And as soon as we find out who the members are we go straight to the headmistress. We don't approach them or try and stop them. They might be dangerous. Agreed?"

" Agreed."

Harry and Ron spoke at the same time.

It looked like Harry wouldn't be needing a hobby after all. This should keep them all busy and was probably the least dangerous thing he'd done since his start at Hogwarts.

**xxxXXXxxx**

Harry was smacked hard on the back of the head. He fell to the floor. The black frames he wore would have smashed into the ground with the rest of his face, but lucky for him they flew off first.

He knew he shouldn't have visited the gardens alone any more. But he just couldn't resist. The castle seemed smaller this year.

" Don't move." Some one held a wand to the back of his head.

" We know what you're doing. Stop."

" We know you talked with Jeremy Sams. And we know you went to the headmistress. Leave this alone or you're going to be sorry. You can't stop us."

These were them. The people Ginny was spending her summer with. The people hell bent on catching Deatheaters. So they discovered Ginny had told him and Ron and they must have been following him. They mistook his visit to McGonagall's office for a threat.

Harry had a bad feeling they weren't just going to let him go with a warning. A blow to the back of the head and a scary threat weren't enough for them.

They were mad. Harry knew that kind of anger. It didn't matter who was on the receiving end of it.

They believed in their cause and were consumed by thier pain. They were willing to do anything. And that included beating up the boy who saved them all from a fate worse than their lost loved ones.

Harry realized he'd have a better chance fighting them off. He just had to wait for his opportunity.

" The war isn't over, you know. There's still evil out there. It needs to be stopped. I thought you of all people would see that, but now it's clear you're just in the way. I...ahh."

Harry jumped to his feet before the boy finished talking. He didn't have time to pull out his wand before his opponent could use his, so he tackled the other person to the ground. Harry wrestled the boy for his wand.

A sharp kick to the side made him yell out in pain. Of course the boy wasn't alone. His friend yanked Harry back and threw him face down on the ground. A foot held him in place, while the first boy got up.

Harry couldn't see anything but the pebble in front of his face. He struggled to flip over but the foot held strong.

" What are you...merlin, what did you do?... we should go... He got the point...and we already..."

" Shut-up!"

So the boy holding him down didn't agree with Harry's original attacker. That was good, maybe he could use the boy's doubt to his advantage.

Harry stopped struggling and strained his ear. He could hear foot steps. Some one was running. Either away from the yells he made or towards them. Harry wasn't sure which he wanted. These people were violent and pissed off. He didn't want some innocent bystander getting hurt. But he also didn't want to get beat up.

The sound of a spell being used and the yelp of some one behind him didn't make things any clearer.

Then the foot left his back. He heard voices, but couldn't make out what they were saying.

He stood up. Three blurry shapes appeared before him. Two were moving away.

" Cowards!" Somebody yelled.

Harry squinted into the darkness. Two of the figures were disappearing. He turned to the third. The person was't moving.

Harry took the person's lack of movement as a sign he was safe now. When the other person standing near him didn't say anything he dropped to his knees, searching for his glasses.

" Get-up. I have your glasses."

Harry stood and took them from the hand reaching out to him.

" Malfoy." Harry said in surprise.

" Potter." He replied, with a smirk.

Harry frowned.

" Bloody pillocks."

Harry took the glasses from Malfoy and pushed them up his nose.

" What did you do to piss off that lot? And why were they using masking spells? Do you have some strange fetish, Potter? Or did you attack them for no reason too? Still wouldn't explain why they were disguised though."

Harry wasn't in the mood for Malfoy's sarcasm right now.

" Ron and I have been trying to get proof that there is a gang plotting revenge against former Deatheaters."

He smirked to himself. Blunt honesty. That should shut the Slytherin up for a minute.

" Stalking some one new? I'm hurt, Potter."

Maybe not.

Malfoy didn't even blink as he brought a hand to his chest in fake despair.

Harry snorted.

"Here."

Harry took the white handkerchief Malfoy offered, unsure of what to do with it.

Was Malfoy challenging him to a duel or something? He'd read about something similar in a book once.

" It's for your head. You're bleeding."

" Oh, ummm...Thanks."

" I just don't want you to bleed to death. They'd probably find a way to pin it on me."

The silence grew between them until Harry figured they spent enough time not insulting or throwing curses at each other. It would be wise not to push their luck much more. He went to sit on a bench and leave Malfoy to his night.

He had a lot to think about now. He wasn't too worried about Ron or Hermione being attacked. They should be safe in the common room.

Harry didn't get a chance to think about it any more. His thoughts immediatly went to the blonde that sat beside him.

" So, this is pretty real, huh? Should I be concerned?"

Harry had to think for a minute before he understood what the blonde was saying. He got hit harder than he thought.

Malfoy was asking if they were going to come after him. He was a former Deatheater. It made sense the Slytherin would want to make sure he wasn't in danger.

" I honestly don't know. It's what I'm trying to find out."

"It's probably not very smart of you to be out so late and all alone then. But then again I always knew you were a little dim."

A sharp retort was on the tip of Harry's tongue, before he realized something. There was no malice behind that comment. Malfoy wasn't trying to make him angry or start a fight. It was almost like he was teasing Harry. In a rude way, but still the comment wasn't meant to provoke.

Shrugging, he decided to roll with the punches.

" You might be right."

They sat in silence, until Malfoy, not even saying goodbye, just stood and walk towards the castle.

Harry went in soon after.

**xxxXXXxxx**

For some reason Harry wasn't worried about Hermione or Ron being attacked even after that night. He was sure the threat to him was made by some members of the group that just grew impatient. The anger they had bottled up and held onto since the end of the war was starting to spill over, but if they were smart they wouldn't risk doing something like that again. From the way they ran when Malfoy showed up, it was clear they weren't serious or prepared for the attack against Harry.

But it was a sign that whatever moves they were going to make would be going down soon.

He told his friends the next morning as they went downstairs. Today was the start of the volunteer clean up group.

Of course Hermione was concerned, but they talked her out of telling. Harry still had mixed feelings about the group. He was attacked, but only one boy came off as junior serial killer in training crazy. The other hesitated and even attempted to argue. It showed Ginny was right and Ron too.

Not everyone in the group was pure evil. They just allowed their grief to take over. In fact, Harry believed they weren't dealing with evil at all. These people were just lost and looking for something to blame. It was easier to seek out revenge than deal with heartache.

Harry shushed them as they walked into the classroom for their meeting. Ginny greeted them and grumbled about losing a Saturday. When she grinned at Ron's face as Hermione told them to get used to it because all the meetings were on weekends, Harry thought maybe she would be okay. They settled in and listened to the headmistress start the meeting.

Since McGonagall became in charge of Hogwarts she'd discovered dozens of rooms and floors that haven't been touched in a long time, not to mention the rooms destroyed in the final battle. She came up with the idea to let the students fix them up and help decide what they should be used for.

Everyone could help, but only seventh years and the eighth years were allowed in the more unknown parts. All others were assigned to much safer and simpler jobs.

Harry wasn't aware of how big a project it was going to be. Much more than he anticipated. And he'd have to give up part of his weekend. The areas were open all day on the weekends and they could come and go as they pleased.

After the general meeting, they separated into years. First paired with second and so on until seventh and eighth. Each pair had a different part of the castle. She let them all go to change if they needed it. Minimal magic would be used out of fear of damaging the castle further or creating some unknown effect.

So they were all warned to wear clothes they wouldn't mind getting ripped or dirty. When they were together again she gave them one more speech.

" Can I have every one's attention please."

" Thank you all for coming. We are going to get right to work. You may form what ever groups you like, but every one must be in a group. There are dangerous things up here and no one is to work alone. Everyone understand?"

There was a combination of mutters and nods around the room.

" Once you have your groups you may choose an area to work on. Remember, at the completion of the restoration, you will be able to make recommendations for what the space may be used for in the future. Don't fight over space, as there are plenty of rooms to go around."

"I or another teacher will be in to check on you, but mostly you'll be left alone. If there are any emergencies you can reach us easily. There shouldn't anything too dangerous here, but you never know what could happen. So watch yourselves and take care in your work."

"If there are no questions, let's get started. I will be downstairs with the younger students. I trust you all to behave."

With one final look around the room she left.

Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny each grabbed a bucket and a mop. Ginny also grabbed an assortment of cleaning supplies. They picked a room far down the corridor.

Once inside they discovered it was actually more than one room. There was a door leading to a closet larger then the third floor boy's bathroom. The only reason they called it a closet and not a separate room itself were all the selves lining the wall and the fact that there was only one door and no windows.

It looked more like a mini library than a storage space, but there was an assortment of jars, boxes, an other containers giving clues to the last purpose of the room. Some books sat on the shelves, but most held what looked like old ingredients. That or some teacher had a fetish for small items and shopping problem.

Another door led to a wall. Hermione suggested it might have been a secret passage in the past, that's magic had faded when the caster left Hogwarts.

Still another door opened to a medium sized room, with no windows. They had fun guessing what that was used for.

"Torture."

" Don't be silly, Ron. They don't torture people at Hogwarts."

" I don't know. All those weird jars in the massive closet. This obviously was a potions room. Snape would have had a torture room if could have gotten away with it."

" And who knows how old it is. Dad said they used to leave students out all night when he went here. They weren't always so easy with punishments."

" Dad only said that to scare you, Ron. He didn't mean it."

" Yes he did!"

" Oh, you believe anything he tells you. Like the time he had you convinced the moon was going to fall out of the sky."

" That doesn't count! He misunderstood a muggle television report. You were scared too."

Harry was laughing so hard he had to hold the only table in the room for support.

Harry often tried to imagine what life would be like with some one else by his side. Some one who knew him like Ron and Ginny knew each other. Some one he had stories with, a history with. Even if they fought, like the siblings do, it would still be nice.

The last door in the room was locked and even though they weren't supposed to they tried every spell they could think of to open it. Along with some manual ways. They wrote it off as being another door like the one leading to a wall, but Harry didn't quite buy it. He could feel magic coming from it.

A look from Ginny, showed she noticed it too. She smiled at him and raised a brow.

Harry broke eye contact. They didn't have a lot of time to interact since they became 'unofficial' and then with her falling pray to a delusional gang trying to single handedly take out a group of dangerous wizards, Harry never got to fully feel out how things were between them.

He cared for her but didn't know how to show it any more.

When Ron splashed him with some water he knew he was zoning out. He threw a sponge at his friend and they got to work.

**xxxXXXxxx**

Harry jumped when he heard foot steps walking down the path. He had his wand pointed in the direction of the sound. He lowered it when Malfoy's blonde hair became visible.

He nodded at the Slytherin, who didn't turn and leave like he had in the past. Instead, Malfoy walked up to Harry and sat on the bench next to where the Gryffindor was standing.

" What are you doing?"

" I've been thinking. If you get attacked again I'll just have to come and save you. Again."

Harry opened his mouth to protest but Malfoy continued.

"It'll be easier if I'm close by. We don't have to talk or anything. It will just keep people from messing with you and causing me to have to run in and rescue you."

Harry ground his teeth.

" Won't it just put you in danger of being attacked?"

" Yes, but if what you told me is true then I'm already in danger."

Harry didn't respond right away. He did have a point. Harry debated whether or not his midnight strolls were worth spending time with Malfoy.

" Look, Potter. If people are out to get both of us, it's safer if we are together. However, if you really have a problem with it I can go."

The blonde got up off the bench.

" No. I guess you're right."

They both sat down. It was actually kind of comforting having some one near by and Malfoy was right, Harry did feel safer.

And since the blonde didn't talk Harry could pretend he was some one else.

**xxxXXXxxx**

" I feel like walking tonight, Potter. You can stay here if you like."

Harry wasn't positive and he'd never get the blonde to admit it, but he sounded scared. But then again he had reason to be.

The group had attacked an eighth year last Friday. Ron didn't even argue with Hermione this time.

They went to McGonagall and told her everything, which wasn't much. Ginny still wouldn't talk. Harry found that more than odd. He knew she was braver than that, but Ron refused to push her any more and Harry couldn't do much about it.

Of course they altered the story they told the headmistress, leaving out all of Ron's investigating. They hoped to get the professor to believe it was by luck that they found anything out at all.

They stuck to the story that when the student was attacked, they pieced what Ginny told them and what they discovered together. Harry wasn't sure they convinced the older woman, but she didn't say anything. Except to thank them and inform them that she'd look into it.

It was rather dissatisfying.

"Hello? Potter?"

Harry followed the hand in front of his face as it moved back and forth, before he trained his eyes on the owner. Malfoy was looking at him.

" What?"

He pushed the blonde's hand away, irritated.

" You weren't answering."

" Oh. Yeah. I'll come with you. Let's go."

Truth be told he didn't want to be alone either.

He got up and followed the blonde. They went down a path Harry had walked several times before. It was made up of tiny rocks, unlike the dirt paths that lined most of the other roads. As custom in any proper garden tall bushes framed the pathway and outlined the maze of trails within. Harry enjoyed the thought of getting lost in the turns and twists.

He took comfort in the fact that nothing from Hogwarts would really do him harm and was okay with letting his feet work while his brain drifted.

He always had his wand if he needed it.

It felt like a different world in here. He knew the castle was just outside, but in here it was just him and it felt like anything could happen.

The tall bushes, acting like a shield him from daily life, were one of his favorite things. In some parts they were plain green, dark and thick, but always magnificent. In other places they were traded out for rose bushes, still in others jasmine flowers littered the green shrubs.

All were just tall enough to separate him from Hogwarts, but not cut him off entirely.

The ones around him now were scattered with a dark yellow flower Harry didn't know the name of. Their strange smell drifed in front of him every few steps. It was almost like they smelled of whisky.

He leaned closer to the bushes and cursed the poor lighting as he tripped over a rock. He straightened himself and kept walking.

" I wished they'd put some lights out here. It's not a difficult spell, really."

Malfoy's voice surprised him. He'd become accustom to the silence.

" When I first came here I tripped on a root, ripped my trousers wide open. Split right down the middle. I tell you, craftsmanship is not what it used to be..."

Harry stopped walking.

" What are you doing?"

Malfoy looked so earnest Harry would have laughed if he wasn't so weirded out. Malfoy was making small talk and revealing an embarrassing moment about himself. Harry eyed the blonde.

" What am _I _doing?"

" Yeah. That's what I said."

There was something unusual about Malfoy tonight. Harry couldn't put his finger on it. He didn't trust the boy's easy conversation. They had too much between them for it to change all the sudden. Maybe the blonde was up to something.

" Don't you...I mean...we're not friends, so why are you suddenly..."

Malfoy's face lost all emotion and he straightened up. Harry reeled at the knowledge that he was relaxed in the first place.

" I am aware of that, Potter. I simply...no. You're right. Sorry. My mistake."

Malfoy made to leave.

" Wait. I didn't mean to be rude... I think."

The blonde stood on the path and looked at him. His features were cool and emotionless. His mask was on, but there was an emotion behind his eyes that made them sparkle in a way Harry didn't trust.

Harry wondered why he didn't notice the abscence of Malfoy's usually distant attitude before this. While they didn't have deep meaningful conversations, they hadn't fought once. Now that he thought of it Malfoy was acting different, more relaxed around him since the beginning.

The realization was throwing Harry off balance.

They'd sort of bonded through their non-verbal agreement to tolerate each other in case one of them was attacked, but not to this degree.

" I'm just confused. Sorry."

Malfoy scoffed and swayed on his feet. Harry frowned.

" I understand. It's not surprising. Nobody else can stand to be around me, so I shouldn't... expect you to. You have more reasons not to than anyone."

That statement nearly knocked Harry over. Who was this person in front of him, because it couldn't be the spoiled selfish boy he'd grown up with.

" I just... Damn it!"

Harry jumped, even though Malfoy only whispered the last part.

" I'm so tired of all this. Everywhere I go, every person, can't seem to talk about anything but the bloody war or they ignore it completely. And I just don't want to anymore. My friends all act like nothing happened! And everyone else acts like I'm responsible for it all. No one will except the truth."

" I know I had my part, but I want... Nobody gets it. My friends are worse than the people who hate me. It wasn't just a bad day that you can erase with a cup of tea and back rub, you know?"

Malfoy seemed to be waiting for an answer. Harry nodded.

"I don't know how they can ignore it. It's not... It was more than... It was so..."

" Real." Harry finished for him.

"Real." He echoed. Then laughed.

Harry squinted at the boy in front of him. The blonde squinted back.

Suddenly it all made sense. The relaxed attitude. The odd behavior. The strange confessions. The smell of whiskey.

Malfoy was drunk.

But on some level, Harry understood. Despite the Slytherin's inebriated state, Harry could relate.

It shocked him to realize they actually had something in common. And such a unique thing. People who didn't fight in the war, who didn't live it, like most of Malfoy's friends, couldn't understand. Even Ron and Hermione didn't get it. His and Malfoy's whole lives seemed to be building up to that one night, to the final battle and when it ended it what was left? Suddenly there was no more pressure, no more worry, nothing to watch out for. Every one else was fighting to get their normal lives back, but Harry and Malfoy were fighting because it _was_ their lives. They had no choice but to fight or die.

No one else understood when he tried to explain it. To them the war was an inconvenience, something temporary until they got their real lives back. Harry never suspected to survive and he figured Malfoy never did either.

His friends and people like his fans survived the war. The ones that lost something, but didn't really understand. Harry and Malfoy lived it.  
>They were still fighting and both of them still on different sides. Malfoy fights the prejudice against him and Harry fights the void idealization of himself. People fail to see either of them as they are or how they could be. Malfoy was just as effected by the consequences of war as he was.<p>

Harry ran a hand through his hair. It was a pretty big epiphany to have in such a sort time span.

Oblivious, Malfoy kept talking. He was a talkative drunk.

" What if I never escape it? What if this one desicion dictates the rest of my life? Do you know what that's like, Potter? The constant _weight _of it_._ I can't live with it. The pressure is... It would go away if I could just talk or ...something, but nobody will listen and... And maybe it's too much to ask. I just want to start over. Maybe I shouldn't have come back here."

" Why did you?"

" Why not? I deserve just as much right to my...education as anyone else... Idiot."

Malfoy's sudden anger told Harry that it wasn't a good idea to stay on this topic. Maybe any topic.

" So... what are you saying?"

" I don't know." Then he looked at Harry.

" You're different now, Potter. Everyone is. Everything. Even if some people refuse to accept it. Things are changed. I just thought maybe, I could too."

Malfoy wanted to forget the war. He wanted to start over. Who was Malfoy if not a Deatheater in training?

What happened when all the pressure of choosing was taken away; choosing a side, choosing which decision was best, choosing if your life was more important than someone else's. Harry thought they both deserved the chance to find out.

" Okay. So are we friends now?"

" I don't think it'll be that easy, Potter."

" Or maybe it will."

Harry didn't expect more and the blonde didn't offer it.

" Okay, I have one more question."

Malfoy looked up sharply. It reminded Harry of dog when his master uses a word he knows will mean he's getting a treat.

" Are you drunk?"

The blonde just smirked and continued down the path.

**xxxXXxxx**

" I'm going for a walk tonight. Pansy told me there was a waterfall in here somewhere."

Harry got up and followed the blonde. He hadn't shown-up drunk anymore, at least that Harry had seen, and they didn't mention that night again, but things were slowing mending between them. It gave Harry hope. If he could get on with Malfoy than anything was possible.

They started down a trail lined with pale green trees. There were vines tangled around the trunks and in the branches so thick it was difficult to tell what was beyond them. Some kind of red fruit sat in the tree tops. Harry wondered if they were edible.

" I'm sure you know about the latest attack."

Harry nodded. It was on a seventh year. A girl named Patricia Linoel. She was coming back from the library when a group of students trapped her in the third floor bathroom. It was unclear what happened once they got her in there.

But from what he heard, through Ron, was that she refused to talk about it. She was locked in all night. No one from her dorm reported her missing. They didn't want to get her in trouble because she'd stayed out all night before with her boyfriend and they thought that's where she was.

When they saw him the next morning without her, they panicked. Her friends went looking for her. One boy heard crying from the bathroom. They found her inside. She was pale, shaking and sobbing, but wouldn't speak.

After a day of silence and jumping at every noise, one of her friends convinced her to tell the nurse. Still, Patricia wouldn't name her attackers or say what they did.

Harry guessed the first boy they attacked was practice. They cursed him and roughed him up, hoping to scare him. This last attack proved they were getting more daring.

" Did you know her?"

" Why? Because all Deatheaters know each other?"

Harry wanted to remind Malfoy that he was the one who brought up the topic, not him. If he didn't want to talk about it then he shouldn't have asked. But he reigned in his annoyance.

" No. She was in Slytherin, right?"

Malfoy sighed.

" Yes. I didn't even know she was... Her parents are in Azcaban."

"Are you and the junior detectives still on the case?"

Harry snorted

" Not really. Ron can't seem to drop it, but for the most part we try and stay out of it. We told McGongall what we know, but she didn't do much. I don't know what she'll do now that it's getting more serious."

" It's a sensitive subject. Most people want to pretend the war never happened and that people aren't still suffering."

Harry knew he was talking about his friends. The Gryffindor was hesitant to bring up Malfoy's drunken confession. In the end he decided to leave it alone.

The silence took over once more. They walked for an hour more, but never found the waterfall.

**xxxXXXxxx**

When Ron found out McGonagall did exactly nothing to solve the problem he was irritated.

When Hermione found out Ron was still following ' hot leads'- as Ron put it- she was furious.

And when Harry found out that his friends were letting these two things get in the way of their regularly scheduled cleaning of their old potions room and that he would have to spend it alone with Ginny, he was nervous.

The girl was more somber then usual, allowing her feelings of guilt and fear take over. Harry tried to relax around her, but his own worries got in the way. It always seemed like she had something she wanted to say, but couldn't. Neither of them had been alone since Harry told her it was the end of them as a couple.

She had smiled and hugged him, but they were both so preoccupied after that it never felt like they got closure. Ginny got swept away in her grief and Harry was herded to the hospital to be prodded and analyzed by strangers. With Hermione pouting and Ron following his 'lead' it left Harry and Ginny alone for the first time in a long time.

He debated getting Ron to tell Ginny never mind or at least to change the time. They could afford to miss one weekend, but Ron insisted that his sister needed this. He wanted her to have something to rely on, something that wouldn't change or disappoint her. Harry thought he was being over dramatic, but swallowed his fear and left Ron with his invisibility cloak.

When he got to their room Harry discovered no one was there. His first thought was panic. Ginny didn't mention she would be missing this weekend and there was a slightly crazed group of students looking for revenge roaming Hogwarts.

Then he remembered she might be as uncomfortable around him as he was around her. Her absence might be a good thing. Or she just might be late.

Harry walked around the room assessing how much they still needed to get done. It wasn't much. The closest was the biggest problem. They couldn't just throw out all the potions inside. There was no telling what would happen if some of them mixed together. They had to get special permission from McGonagall to use magic in order to test what each left over potion or ingredient was, before they could dispose of it.

Harry wandered over to the locked door they never could open. Ever since the first day he could feel the magic coming from it. There was more going on with it and Harry wondered if the room could be used for anything else once they were finished cleaning it. It wouldn't be safe to have a class in a room with an unknown magic source. It could lead to all kinds of interference. Harry stepped closer to the door.

" Ow!"

He nearly tripped over a bucket. He frowned at the metal container and wondered how it got there. They always put their supplies in the left corner nearest the door. Harry picked up the bucket and returned it to it's proper place. He glanced at his watch.

Only five minutes had passed but Harry left to go looking for the missing girl. He found Neville, Luna and Seamus in the room closest to theirs. He asked about Ginny, but they didn't now anything.

Harry left them to arguing over how to use a broom properly and returned to his own room. Maybe Ginny came in after he left. He didn't find her, but instead an over proportioned girl was leaning against the door jam.

" Thank goddess. I thought I got the directions wrong." Her accent was thick and she reached into her coat.

She pulled out a piece of wrinkled parchment and handed it to Harry, then she walked away.

Harry read his note.

_Harry, sorry. One of the girl's in my dorm had an emergency. I'm not coming to clean, but I know you worry so I thought I'd let you know. Also, I think we should talk. Met me in the astronomy tower at eight. Send an owl if you can't make it. _

_Ginny_

The sloppy writing let Harry knew she wrote it in a rush. The message gave him both relief and a new bundle of nerves at the same time. What did she want to talk about?

**xxxXXXxxx**

" It's depressing. He has to wander around in the rain. There's no sunshine, no bright sky. He's lost and abandoned, left all alone to stand in the cold."

Harry and Malfoy were sitting in front of Harry's favorite fountain. The one of the boy standing in the permanent rain storm. They were analyzing the stone figure.

" He's not lost. And what's wrong with the rain? It's refreshing, like when a new storm comes in and washes away the old. Besides, you're missing the point."

"Which is?"

"He's safe. He's protected from the rain. Nice and snug under his umbrelly."

Harry snorted he laughed so hard.

Malfoy had tried to use many muggle words over the time they spent together and at first Harry let his mis-use slide by. He didn't want to cause a fight, but now that they were more comfortable around each other he had no problem letting the blonde know when he made a mistake.

Malfoy tried to scowl at first and then he threaten Harry, but when that didn't work he joined in.

**xxxXXXXxxx**

" Woah."

Harry walked down stairs and into the Slytherin common room. He took a moment to adjust to the sudden lack of light and subtle touches of green displayed around the room.

He was in the dream or what-ever it was again. He briefly wondered what Ron thought of him disappearing like that. It must have happened right in front of him. Or maybe he didn't disappear. Maybe he was still there, but not seeing what was in front of him. He could be walking around Hogwarts like a zombie.

At least Ron was with him when it happened. So if his body was going around unaware of it's surroundings then his friend would take care of him.

He and Ron where going to play a game of Quidditch, when he inadvertently walked into the twilight zone.

He sighed and looked around the room. Two third years sat by the fire playing exploding snaps. A group of girls occupied the plush arm chairs in the center of the room. One of them laughed and a red head blushed to match her hair. Harry was unnerved to find it so similar to the Gryffindor common room.

Students were unwinding and hanging out between classes. Or maybe it was Saturday here too.

He only visited the Slytherin dungeons once, but he half expected it to be filled with groups of students skulking around plotting revenge, sharing stories of torture and laughing at their evil deeds. Except for the lighting nothing appeared diabolical at all.

Still he didn't feel like pulling up a chair and having a cuppa. Besides he had some questions to be answered and he knew just who had those answers.

He needed to find Dumbledore.

Moving quickly, he worked off his memory to find the way out. No one even looked up as he walked across the room. He let out a breath as the door came into view.

It swung open before he could touch it and Harry's heart lept into his throat as blonde hair was waiting on the other side.

Harry relaxed when he realized it was not the blonde crazy girl that always seemed to be hovering over him in this place. Instantly he felt guilt at that thought.

She wasn't really crazy. He supposed she was his friend in this dream place. He recalled the pain he felt at seeing Hermione and Ron look at him with cold uncaring eyes and made a mental note to be nicer to her.

He pushed past the blonde with out so much as a glance. Or he would have if said blonde hadn't grabbed hold of his shirt and thrown him into a wall. Harry grunted in surprise and looked at his captor.

Malfoy.

He should have known. Apparently he and dream world Malfoy couldn't settle their differences. Maybe he should get this Malfoy drunk.

The blonde smirked at him and quickly glanced to his left and into the common room. Harry wanted to see what captured the blondes attention but he didn't dare take his eyes of the boy pinning him to the wall.

This Malfoy wasn't exactly friendly so far. Harry didn't know whether or not he could trust him.

Malfoy growled and released him so fast he almost tipped over.

" Watch where you're going, Potter."

Harry almost smiled at the familiar behavior that he hadn't heard in over a year.

Before he could reply three of the girls, including the blusher, walked into the passage way. Malfoy left without another word.

Harry just hoped he made it to Dumbledore's office without running into any more blondes.

**xxxXXXxxx**

He was sitting in the Headmaster's office once more. And it was just as off putting as before.

It didn't help that the professor was openly staring at him. He didn't say a word for over a minute. Harry began to fidget.

" Last time I was here, you said you had an answer?"

" Yes. I'm sorry. It's just you're so different. Yet, the same. It's fascinating."

"Right. You didn't come here to be stared at. Tell me, what do you know about alternate realities?"

If it had been anyone else asking the question Harry would have felt the urge to laugh. Instead, he felt a faint feeling of foreboding.

"Nothing really, sir."

" Well, they exist. Parallel universes, alternate realities, which ever you prefer."

Harry was sure he didn't prefer either.

" The theory goes that every decision you make stems a new reality. So in one world you get a promotion and in the other you don't. Even still, in a third you get fired. You see, every choice has a different outcome and therefor every choice begins a new unique reality."

" So, I'm in another reality?"

" Yes, exactly. Somewhere your world split off into this one. Or vice versa. The key now is to find out where the two worlds separated. Where the one thing went different and started it all. That might be a clue as to why you're here. So, tell me about yourself."

Harry was still wrapping his head around the whole 'multiple universes' thing.

" Ummm, I go to Hogwarts. I'm friends with Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley."

" So you're in Gryffindor or are they in Slytherin?"

" Why would they be... Wait...I'm in Slytherin?"

That would explain why he woke up in their dorms the other day and today.

" Yes. You're in Slytherin. Seventh year. You're friends are Abby Charlotte, Charles Billings and Christopher Melson. Your parents are dead. You are quite gifted at charms. You defeated Voldemort last year. You had a girlfriend, I believe. Miss Harmon. Lovely girl. I'm sorry, I don't know what happened between you two. You're also a..."

" Okay."

It was Harry's turn to hold up his hand. He didn't want to hear anymore. It didn't matter anyway. He was going to go home and forget this place existed. Just as soon as Dumbledore figured everything out.

"Harry, you told me once in first year that the sorting hat gave you a choice. Do you remember that? A choice between Gryffindor and Slytherin. Did you choose Gryffindor?"

" _This_ is what the hat was talking about? This is what would have happened if I'd been sorted into Slytherin?"

" I believe so. Yes."

So this was all real. It wasn't a dream. The memory of all the times he sat in this office, the pain he felt when he realized he never would again, all of it came rushing to the surface, but Harry pushed it back down.

His mind started racing. All the possibilities, all the consequences that one decision lead to. Everything would have been so different if he had just listened to the sorting hat. He didn't know how different this world was from his own, but he knew at least one major difference. And it was sitting right in front of him.

" So… I should have said yes. Back then. To the hat. I should have said yes."

He whispered the words, mostly to himself, but Dumbledore picked them up any way.

" Why would you say that?"

Harry waved away the professor's offer of a lemon drop with his hand.

" You…"

Harry faltered. He couldn't say the words.

"Things are different here. You said I defeated Voldemort."

Dumbledore nodded.

"And this is my seventh year. So that means I did it a year earlier. I think. Anyway, so it wouldn't have mattered what house I was in. I should have listened to the hat. Then things would be…different."

Harry's frustration was beginning to peek. He wanted to scream the words 'then you wouldn't be dead', but he didn't know how much to tell the headmaster. The older man wasn't asking too many questions about where Harry was from and Harry trusted the wizard had a reason for it.

" You haven't seen everything yet."

" It doesn't make a difference. I'm responsible for everything that happened. The hat_ knew_. It must have seen what would happen. I should have listened, but I didn't care and people died because of it. I didn't want to be in Slytherin and it changed people's lives."

Harry felt the panic, guilt and sadness that nearly swallowed him whole after the war starting to nibble at him again. The crushing knowledge that peoples lives depended on his actions was taking over.

" Harry, things aren't that simple. You couldn't have known."

" And I wished I didn't now."

The professor sat down with a deep sigh.

" The weight of the world shouldn't rest on your shoulders."

Harry didn't answer. Guilt weighed him down. He always felt he could have saved Dumbledore somehow. Now he had proof. All the emotions he had after the war were beginning to emerge again. He wished he could talk to Rose.

" Why don't you go back to the dorms and rest. I'll work on your problem and let you know if I find anything."

Harry stood to leave, suddenly wanting to get away from the older wizard, before the man saw the guilt in his eyes.

" Oh and Harry? It's important that you try not to upset anything here. I recommend you tell someone now what you're going through, so you have some help navigating your way around. Things will be very different from what you're used to at home."

" You want me to tell them I'm from another dimension? Won't they think I'm crazy?"

" Would your friends back home think it?"

" Yes."

He answered immediately.

"But then, I suppose they'd believe me. But Ron and Hermione hate me here."

" Might I remind you, you have Miss Abby and Mr. Charles to confide in. I believe they are qualified for the job. If the rumors I hear about a certain incident involving fairies has any truth to it. They can be trusted."

Harry pretended he didn't know what the professor was talking about.

" They are true friends, Harry. Perhaps, it would be easier for you if I helped?"

" How long do you think I'll be here?"

" I can't say. I'm sorry. But while you are here, please try not to draw attention to the situation. If you like I could ask Miss Charlotte up here and explain things to her."

He started talking again before Harry could answer.

" Maybe that would be better. You do need some one to show you the way tings are here. I feel it's vital that you know more about what's expected of you here. It could upset the balance if people discovered your situation."

Harry wasn't sure if he could handle the hyper active girl right now.

" I could explain it to you, but I'm afraid my take on things might be different than that of a seventeen year old's. I'm not quite as in the loop as I lead on. Yes, it would be best if she explained it to you."

" Alright. But let me do it, please. I'd like some time to think first."

" If you wish, but I strongly suggest not delaying this."

Harry wondered if this is what Dumbledore would have been like if he'd survived the war. He wasn't expecting the man to agree so easily. Too bad they never got the chance to find out.

"Try not to cause any trouble. And the Slytherin password in Coolidge."

He made to leave once more.

" And Harry, no decision is without it's consequences."

Harry nodded and left.

He wished he had Ron and Hermione to go to. But judging by what happened last time he doubted they would make him feel any better right now. _Abby_ was his confidant now.

He let his feet take him where they wanted. He had no desire to return to the Slytherin dorms. Just the thought made him ache for home.

The guilt ripped through him. Dumbledore. Fred. Colin. Dobby. Sirius. Tonks. Lupin... All gone.

He wasn't certain if any more on the list had survived. But if even one had then it was enough. This world, him being a snake, having Ron and Hermione turned against him was all worth it. It hurt to think his actions had caused so much pain.

He wound up outside in the gardens, but he wasn't taking in his surroundings. The wind was chilly but the fresh air felt good.

He planned on staying there until he either fell asleep and woke up at home or he discovered there were prefects in this universe who actually did their job, but the weather turned on him.

When the first rain drop hit him he ignored it, but soon his hair was soaked and he was shivering so hard his glasses kept slipping off his nose. He gave in, returning to the castle just as a clap of thunder sounded over head.

After wasting a moment of longing for the marauders map, he managed to stop himself from hiding every time he heard a noise. Still, he was carful as he navigated his way through the castle. Running into someone he had a relationship with that he couldn't remember was not on his to do list today.

The options were limited with how he could get info on how to act. Dumbledore was right about one thing. Things would be easier with a how-to-be-a-Slytherin guide. He needed to find Abby.

" Potter."

Harry gritted his teeth. Too many people here said his name like that. This time it was a tall skinny boy with bad hair. It was like he was wearing a badger on his head.

This boy was glaring, so Harry guessed he wasn't looking for a friendly game of chess.

Harry managed to glare back.

" I know it was you. Spreading those rumors about my sister."

Instantly, Harry felt like a slug. He had no reason to think this boy was lying. Was he the type to spread rumors about people and call them names? He _was _in Slytherin.

" Umm, Sorry." Maybe the boy would accept his apologize and leave him alone.

" Sorry? Is that a fucking joke?"

If the snarl was anything to go by, then the boy wasn't buying it.

" Look I..."

Harry didn't finish before the boy slammed him into the wall.

" No, you look, you little prick, my sister cried for a week. She wrote home asking to be pulled out of Hogwarts. I don't care what they say about you. I'm gonna kick your ass."

The boy's angry threat snapped something in Harry.

He shoved the irrate brother away from him and whipped out his wand. Harry was tired of being blamed for other people's problems. This place was just another world where he was expected to take responsibility for things he couldn't control.

Well, fuck that.

He was tired of accepting people's bullshit. He didn't know this boy and he didn't even do anything.

" My amusement at how someone like _you_ is going to carry out that threat on the person who single handedly took out the dark lord, stops when that person is preventing me from getting where I need to go."

He pushed aside the voice telling him he had no idea how this Harry defeated Voldemort. For all he knew this Harry had a heap of help. But he was on a roll.

He was trying to channel the old Malfoy. What better example of a pissed off Slytherin was there? It wasn't that difficult since he was cold, worn out and had his head messed with enough for a life time. The anger flowed easily through his words.

" And I honestly don't know what I said about your sister, but let me tell you it will be far less worse than what will happen to you if you don't piss off. Right now."

The boy had the guts to take a step forward, but the good sense to end it there. He balled his fists and stormed away.

Harry wouldn't admit it but it felt kind of good to vent. All those emotions he usually kept in, were right on the top waiting for a chance like this. Keeping up his momentum, he speed through the halls, almost hoping he ran into another student.

He must be every stereotype ever uttered about the Slytherins. Only having part of the puzzle in his hands didn't stop him form guessing the final picture. Ron and Hermione hated him, random people were so angry with him they just attacked in the halls and he was in Slytherin.

It all added up to him being a horrible person here.

The thought should scare him, make him feel ashamed or guilty, but some how he wasn't any of those things. Something was freeing in knowing people hated him. It was so different than the people he usually met. The people who thought he was a saint, that he was a hero, some perfect thing.

The people in this world saw him as a person. A prick, but still it was such a change from his regular life that he smiled at the idea. No one here knew him. At least not the real him. No one expected anything of him.

He had a free pass to be a jerk. He didn't have to fake smile his way through life or nod politely while he listened to another story of how much he meant to someone he never met. This was an opportunity to...

What?

What was he thinking, he couldn't do this. He couldn't hurt people for his own wants. Just because it felt good. He was better than that.

But Dumbledore did say he should act like the Harry in this world. People might get suspicious if he started being nice. He had to keep up the act, and if it gave him a thrill to finally tell off some idiot then he would just have to accept that and deal with the consequences later.

Could he live with the guilt?

Harry growled at the empty corridor. He was sick of all the bloody choices.

He was clearly confused on what to do and decided to see where the moments take him. He couldn't control everything. That was one idea he'd always had trouble with, but he promised rose he'd work on it.

Harry suddenly found himself in the dark. He stopped walking and took out his wand. Nothing happened when he pulled it out and flicked his wrist like he had thousands of times previous.

He fought the rising panic down after the fifteenth time. What was going on? Did his magic not work here or was there something wrong with the castle? The lights being out lead him to favor the latter.

But Hogwarts ran on magic, not electricity.

Feeling his way to the dorms he wasn't one hundred percent sure were in the first place, was much harder then it sounded. He tripped twice and almost fell down a flight of stairs. At least that made him think he was headed the right way. The Slytherin dorms were in the dungeons.

Half and hour latter and still in the dark Harry gave up completely. He sat down and put his head in his hands. He took comfort in the thought this would at least keep him out of the Slytherin dorms. See, he was using Dr. Rose's methods.

He dozed off feeling lonely and worried and missing home more than ever. The nap would have been a longer, but a crushing pain in his knee caused him to wake with a yell.

" Potter?"

That name was making him feel like another person. The voice was familiar, but he couldn't quite place it. Unlike all the other times he heard his surname here this time it wasn't filled with anger or disgust, just curiosity.

Maybe this was some one who didn't hate him.

" Yeah."

" You alone?"

He knew that voice.

" Malfoy?"

" Are you?"

Harry didn't want to fight. As exciting as this new persona he was trying out was, fighting with Malfoy was nothing new.

" Yes, I'm alone, but..."

The blonde moved suddenly, causing Harry to freeze and stopped talking. He prepared for a punch or an insult. The blonde was pretty ticked off earlier when he shoved him into the wall.

Malfoy kneeled down in front of Harry. Peppermint drifted across the gap between their mouths. Before Harry could register that it was Malfoy's hand cupping his face, Malfoy pressed their lips together.

Harry flung his arms around in shock. He tried to pull back, but the wall behind his head didn't let him get far. Malfoy followed him, pressing in closer and trailing his tongue across Harry's bottom lip.

" Mffgh"

Harry gained control of his flailing limbs and placed them on Malfoy's shoulder. The blonde pulled back. Harry could still feel his breath when he spoke. The words ghosted over his face.

" What?"

Harry didn't know where to start. His former enemy was kissing him. Malfoy's lips were on his. His tongue was... He took a calming breath that didn't calm.

" Just, wait a minute."

_Wait a minute?_

That's the best he could come up with. How about, ' Fuck off', 'get away from me' or he could go with a classic and just punch him in the nose.

" Wait a minute? Are you joking?"

See, Malfoy agreed. It was a lame thing to say.

Then the blonde was on him again. Pressing his body even closer this time. The heat felt good on Harry's chilled, damp skin. Somehow the blonde's tongue made it all the way inside his mouth. Harry made a noise of protest. His grip tightened on the blonde's shirt.

Then the lights came on.

Malfoy pulled back and looked around. He growled in frustration. Harry felt the vibration, as their chests were still pressed close together.

Harry got a face full of blonde hair as Malfoy threw his head into his shoulder.

" Damn, I was hoping that would last longer."

He nipped Harry's neck once and then pulled away. Harry didn't move.

" I have a test to study for and a paper to co-write. Peters will pitch a fit if I ditch him again. But..."

Harry was looking up at the blonde who was giving him a look he'd never seen before. Malfoy licked his lips.

" I could make an excuse. We all know I'm going to end up writing the paper on my own anyway. We could go find a place..."

He took a step towards Harry, who jumped to his feet. He was prepared to run if he needed.

" No! I mean. You shouldn't do that. School work is important."

Harry was surprised he was able to string together any words at all. Shocked was an understatement to describe him right now.

Malfoy stopped moving. He gave Harry a look that the Gryffindor couldn't decipher.

" Harry, is everything alright?"

Harry nearly jumped out of his skin. He was tense already and hearing Malfoy use his first name scared him for some reason more than it would have if the boy had shouted at him.

This whole place was wrong. It was like backwards land and he wanted out.

" What's wrong?"

Voices came drifting around the corner and saved Harry from having to respond. He didn't know what was happening, but he guessed Malfoy wanted it secret.

" Nothing. Go. We'll talk later."

Harry forced himself not to run down the hall. He passed two first years on his way and smiled at them for saving him. One smiled back, before the other shoved him and whispered something in his ear. The smile left his lips.

Harry kept walking. He was still dazed when he walked into the Slytherin common room, with no idea how he found it. He longed for something familiar, but settled for entering a near empty room.

He spotted blonde hair.

Abby jumped over the chair, a tall sandy-haired boy followed and a just as tall dark haired boy lead up the rear.

They surrounded him before he had a chance to speak.

" Harry, what would win in a fight? A basilisk or a Bogart?" The fairer haired teen asked.

" That's not even a question, right Harry? Of course a basilisk. One look and you're dead. How do you fight that! You can't."

" Yeah. Unless, you're a Bogart and you turned into a basilisk and killed it first."

" A basilisk wouldn't be afraid of itself, you idiot!"

" Why not? It's probably the only thing that can kill it, right Harry?"

" Ummm, I guess."

Despite his near terrifying experience upstairs and his anguish and worry all the way down to the dungeons, listening to these two oddly put him at ease. He smiled when they both stopped to think about his answer.

"See, Harry agrees. It'd probably turn into a basilisk." The dark haired boy answered.

" Good. Then either way the basilisk wins!"

" No. The Bogart would win, because it was smarter then the snake."

" Snakes are smart and they aren't afraid of anything. Right, Harry? Have you ever asked one?"

Harry was speechless. They knew he was a parseltoungue. And they weren't treating like a disease? His friends always made him feel dirty for being able to talk to snakes. These people didn't even blink.

" Ummm,sorry, but I need to talk with Abby."

Both boys nodded and went back to the couch, still arguing. The blonde girl was smirking at him. He resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

" Is there somewhere private we could go?"

" Always trying to get me alone. Potter, you bad boy."

She winked before leading him upstairs.

"Why are you wet?"

He ignored her and kept walking.

When they got to the rooms Harry recognized from earlier she put a locking charm on the door and sat on what he thought was his bed.

" K, spill. I know you're just dying to tell me everything. What's her name? Is she prettier then me? Do you love her? Have you guys made loooove. Does she..."

" Stop! Just listen for a minute."

Harry ran his hand through his hair. He didn't know how to start and wasn't sure he trusted this person with his secret. She only talked about dating. It was annoying. How could some one so superficial ever help him?

Abby got off the bed and put a hand on Harry's shoulder.

" Hey, are you okay? What's wrong?"

Harry frowned.

" Harry?"

He closed his eyes a pretended it was Hermione or Ron he was talking to.

" I went to see Dumbledore. He told me I could trust you."

" What? You needed him to tell you that?"

" Yes, because I'm not Harry." The hand left his shoulder. Harry opened his eyes and looked at the girl. She was eyeing him wearily.

" At least not the Harry from this world."

" I'm from another reality or something."

Harry sat down on the nearest bed. Saying out loud was even more surreal.

" Merlin, I should just let Dumbledore explain it."

" No. I think I got it. You're from another dimension. That pretty much explains a lot."

" That's it? You just except it?"

Harry couldn't believe this. Maybe she was unbalanced.

" No. But you're clearly freaking out over this. One of us needs to be grounded."

"You have been acting odd lately. So, the other day at breakfast when you said you didn't know me, it was because..."

" Yeah."

Breakfast? That was weeks ago. But she was talking about it like only a few days passed. Time must move slower here.

" And you're sure?"

" Sure about what?"

" That its not some weird amnesia thing? Or maybe you're going crazy?"

The hopeful tone in her voice made him frown. Of course he knew who he was.

"Dumbledore seemed sure, but I don't know."

" Where's my Harry? Does he switch places with you? Did he disappear? How long are you here for? Why are you here?"

Harry got the feeling her cool acceptance was not going to last long.

" I don't know."

" That answer is making me a little pissed off."

" Sorry."

She walked over to him. He scooted back.

" Lets go."

" Where?"

" To see Dumbledore. I need answers."

" I just came from there."

" Yeah, well, you're about as useful as my Harry is about getting answers."

Harry let the girl drag him from the room. He kept hoping the whole way back to the office that he would disappear and go back home, but nothing happened.

When he reached the gargoyle guard, he made one last attempt to return home. He shut his eyes tight and focused on his world.

" Stop trying to leave. I need to know what's going on and I don't want you disappearing on me."

The headmaster didn't seem at all surprised to find them there. A slight smile was on his lips. After explaining to Abby the abbreviated story of what he told Harry earlier, the girl still wasn't satisfied.

Hearing it a second time didn't make things any more easy for Harry either.

" Where's _my _Harry."

Harry felt like a bug. He was intruding on this other persons life and didn't even think to ask what happened to the boy that belonged here.

" Miss Charlotte, I think you misunderstand. He is your Harry. He just had different experiences. You can not change the essence of a person, just the details."

" Is he this cryptic in your world?"

Harry was put on the spot. It was the first time since they entered the office, either of the other people even acknowledged him. He didn't have an answer. He didn't have a Dumbledore anymore.

Harry opted for shrugging and mumbling,

" You can't change the essence of a person."

" I hate you both." Dumbledore chuckled at the girl's response.

" I don't believe the other Harry is in danger nor do I believe he is in your world, Harry."

" You're sure? He's okay."

Harry was touched by how much this girl cared about him. The other him, anyway.

" I wouldn't worry."

" Never a straight answer. Arrghh."

Harry smiled. He knew that frustration. He must have become immune to it.

" Fine. So what? You want me to make sure no one finds out about this? I have to train him to fit in?"

" If you would. We don't know why he's here or how long he'll be staying."

She glanced at Harry and he could see the wheels turning in her head.

" Miss Charlotte, I know I don't need to remind you, this is quite serious. No one can get suspicious. Especially with the recent current events."

Harry's head perked up at that.

" What events? Does it have anything to do with the black outs?"

" Harry, you are in a very unique situation. I'm sorry to say, the fate of two worlds is in your hands. There are some things that should not be discussed, because even an idea. One thought, a tiny seed you didn't realize you even carried can still grow into an oak tree. And an oak tree from this world, could destroy yours."

"Ignorance, in this case, is bliss."

Harry had never been more confused in his life. There was something they weren't telling him. Something big.

" What are you taking about?"

" Harry, I beg you, do not push this. It could have devastating effects on both worlds."

_Push what?_, he wanted to ask, but he held his tongue.

" It is important that you do all you can not to arouse suspicion. No one must know you don't belong here."

Harry nodded, despite him not knowing what the man was talking about.

" So how long do you think this is going to last?" Abby seemed to understand well enough.

" I can't say. But for now it'd be best to keep as much knowledge of the separate worlds, just that. Separate."

" Do you understand?"

Harry frowned at the two pairs of eyes on him.

" I thought you wanted me to learn how to fit in here. How can I do that if I don't lean about this world?"

" Yes, you should learn just enough to mimic this world's Harry, but nothing outside these walls is your concern. You can become acquainted with all the gossip and inner circles of Hogwarts, but it stops there. Maybe, Miss Charlotte, even some of that might be too much. This is not your reality, Harry. Do you understand?"

Harry didn't fully, but he wasn't overly concerned with the happenings of this place.

Dumbledore seemed to think he would try and save them or do something stupid. Which did sound like him, but now he just wanted to survive this and go home. He wasn't looking another fight. The last one was still fresh in his mind.

But if Voldemort was gone then what was going on here? Something major, something effecting magic and something important enough to get Dumbledore like this. Harry shock his thoughts away.

" Yes."

He bit off the sir. It was amazing how even after all he'd been through Dumbledore still made him feel so young.

" Good."

The atmosphere shifted.

" Harry, Abby, it is important that we get everything back in its place as soon as possible. Harry you need to tell someone on your side about this. So we can work it on both ends. Having a hole like this is not a natural event and we must find a way to close it before it gets out of hand."

" Do you have anymore concerns, Miss Charlotte?"

" Do have anymore vague non-answery answers, Professor?"

**xxxXXXxxx**

He held his breath and waited before opening his eyes. Two days. Two whole days. And he was still here.

The weekend allowed him to hide from the rest of the Hogwart's population, but now it was Monday and he had classes. He had to leave his room and act like the Harry that belonged here.

He thought of home and how people must be worried about him. He debated faking illness to avoid going outside, but it would only lead to questions if he missed class.

Abby was waiting for him downstairs. Charles and Chris at her side. They told the boys when they returned from Dumbledore's office about Harry's secret. Charles was a little confused and Harry figured he was more of a Goyle then a Ron. Chris patted him on the back and welcomed him to this universe.

He then acted like Harry was an alien and asked all kinds of questions, before Abby sent him away. After that Harry went to his bed chambers and stayed there. Chris and Charles brought him food. Abby tried to visit him a few times, but he managed to convince her he needed time to think.

Now his time was up.

" Morning Gorgeous."

He was greeted by his new blonde friend.

Harry gave her a weak smile.

" You can't be so serious all the time, and don't slouch. Christopher! I thought you said you would help him dress."

Abby was frowning at Harry's robes. He didn't know why. He was wearing the uniform.

" He wouldn't come out form behind his curtain. The boy knows some powerful charms, Ab."

She scoffed.

" You have to change."

" Why? Aren't we supposed to wear our uniforms?"

" Yes, but we never do. Quick, before some one sees you." Abby turned him and pushed him upstairs.

" But won't we get in trouble if we're not wearing them?" Harry didn't want to cause any problems.

All three of his 'friends' laughed.

" Not you." Chris muttered, as if that explained everything. Harry frowned at him.

" Look. If you didn't spend all weekend hiding in your room, I could have explained things to you. But now we don't have time. I'll let you know as we go. Hurry up, I want breakfast."

They were in the room now and Harry didn't move. He didn't know where to start.

Charles was laying on his bed and Chris was leaning against the post smirking.

Feeling stupid, Harry went to the trunk by his bed and opened it. There was a charm on it, making it bigger on the inside. And good thing, because there were so many clothes Harry was curious if he could wear them all in a year.

He pulled out some trousers and a blue shirt.

" Those don't match."

Harry looked at the garments in his hands. Black pants and a dark blue shirt. He wasn't a fashion expert, but even he knew blue and black could be worn together.

" They don't?"

" You can't pair Greshnew pants with a Perry shirt."

Harry blinked at the girl in front of him. Was that supposed the mean something?

" These things are important, Harry. Details are everything. If you're off your game and some one notices..."

There it was again. That thing Dumbledore was talking about in his office. The thing he wouldn't _actually_ say. It was like Voldemort's name. It just wasn't spoken about out loud. Harry wanted to ask what would happen if people knew this Harry was missing, but he trusted Dumbledore.

It didn't matter anyway. He wasn't staying here and wasn't getting any more involved then he had too. He'd play along for now.

" Why don't you do it then?"

" Are you giving me permission to dress you?"

" Sure."

She moved so fast Harry nearly tripped getting out of her way. She stared intensely at the wardrobe before her, but quickly pulled out a green top and a pair of black pants that to Harry looked identical to the ones still in his hand.

At least they were comfortable, Harry noted as they walked out of the Slytherin common room ten minutes later. He changed fast, but was still prevented from leaving. His hair was the reason this time. He didn't know what was done to it, but after Abby was done he felt bald and smelled like something sweet.

He wanted to complain that men shouldn't smell sweet, but was rushed out of the bathroom before he could even look in the mirror.

As they walked upstairs Harry tried to listen to Abby and remember what she was saying, because it must be important, but he got distracted by the way people they passed were looking at him.

He received the out right glares and evil eyes, which he was ready for, but it was the other looks that he was surprised by. People didn't smile at him exactly, but they watched him. One group of boys stopped talking and stared as they walked by.

Harry felt like he was in first year all over again. People all wanted to get a look at him and didn't hide their fascination with his every move. He was confused about it all. Didn't these people see him everyday? He thought his popularity would ware off by now, but there wasn't a single person who didn't acknowledge his presence.

His companions didn't notice, so Harry figured it wasn't anything out of the ordinary.

In all thirteen girls winked at him, five people tripped on themselves and eight students ran from him. Ten scowled as he walked by and seven he scared just by returning their look.

By the time Harry got to the great hall he was ready to sit some where and rest for a bit.

" Okay."

Abby turned and gave Harry an appraising look. She grabbed his shoulders and straightened his back.

" Head up. Don't talk to any one that doesn't talk to you first. I'll try and fend most people off. It'll be hard though, you talk a lot. But maybe they'll think you're in one of your moods."

And with that he had no choice but to walk through the door.

Harry kept his eyes glued to the wall as they walked to the Slytherin table. He avoided looking at the Gryffindors. If he just didn't do something embarrassing, like trip or bump into some one he thought he'd be fine.

It worked. Once they were sitting, Abby on his left Chris on her left and Charles on Harry's right, Harry took his eyes off the wall.

His heart lept into his throat when he saw Malfoy sitting across form him. The blonde caught his eyes and Harry couldn't help but stare back. He'd never seen that look before.

" Draco, did you finish your potions essay yet?"

Malfoy took his eyes off Harry and moved them to Charles. Harry let out a breath and poured some pumpkin juice into a cup.

" No. And when I do you can't copy from me."

" Well, he can't copy from me anymore, last time I let him he copied everything. Word for word. Including my name...Moron. I got detention for a week."

Abby spoke as she put a pancake onto her plate. Malfoy laughed and Harry's eyes went to him once more. He studied the subtle differences between this Malfoy and his. The blonde was more relaxed and without that pressure the Malfoy from his world spoke about.

Harry wondered if this Malfoy made different choices. Maybe he didn't become a Deatheater here. Harry beat Voldemort so he must be on the side of good, even if he is in Slytherin. Maybe Malfoy joined him.

So another life was ruined because he choose Gryffindor.

He wasn't sure why he was surprised to find the blonde here. He was in Slytherin as well and he always did want to be Harry's friend. Maybe he never refused Malfoy's hand in first year. Maybe they'd been friends all along.

Harry was curious to find out.

" Not hungry, Harry?"

Harry brought his eyes up from the spot he was staring at. Malfoy was looking at him. Harry thought he could get over the concern in his voice and the use of his first name. He and Malfoy from his world were just starting to get along, so it wasn't impossible to imagine. It was funny how his thinking changed from just a few weeks ago.

Still he needed some time to adjust.

"Not really." He muttered.

Abby kicked him, telling him he gave the wrong answer.

" Actually, I'll have some toast."

He grabbed a piece off the plate and began smearing it with butter. That seemed to satisfy Malfoy who went back to talking with Charles. Abby leaned into him.

" Don't be so casual. It's okay with Draco, but watch it around others."

" So Malfoy and I are friends?"

" Yeah. Sort of."

She said it slowly and gave him one of those looks that made him feel like he was stupid.

" Why? You're not in your world?"

" No. Well, sort of. Now."

He leaned in closer so they wouldn't be overheard. The girl on the other side of Abby was too enthralled by her breakfast to be paying them attention anyway, but the table was not empty. And Harry knew Slytherins were sneaky.

" We fought ever since first year, but then recently we've been... more tolerable towards each other."

" That must be hard. What do you do around the common room and in class?"

" Ummm, well in class we fought or ignored each other. The common room wasn't really a problem, because I'm in Gryffindor."

" What?"

Several people stopped talking and turned their attention to Abby, who was looking at Harry like he just told her he was pregnant. She wore a mild mixture of disgust and shock.

" Abby? What's wrong? Did Potter finally admit he's a prancing ponce who likes to wear woman's underware?"

Harry frowned at the use of his sur name from Malfoy's mouth. So maybe they weren't friends.

" We all knew that already."

Chris laughed, but he was watching Abby carefully.

The blonde girl ignored everyone and stood up. She grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him from the great hall.

" Okay. Clearly I underestimated the grave differences in our worlds. So you need to tell me more."

Dumbledore didn't explain this part the other night and now Harry wished he did.

He tried to tell her as best he could how he choose Gryffindor instead of Slytherin and how it lead to another reality.

" Wow. I can't imagine you as Gryffindor geek."

Harry could tell she was having trouble with this so he let her insult go.

" So, we're not friends either?"

" No."

He didn't want to admit he didn't think she existed in his world.

" What did you mean when you said Malfoy and I are _sort of_ friends."

" You are. You bicker a lot. It's not fighting really, but you don't always get along. One week your playing chess or cards every night or doing homework together and the next you're bitching about how he's a complete dolt who's never going to change or you're scaring first years with your fights."

"Don't get me wrong, you're always arguing with him, but sometimes it's more intense. I think you're both crazy, because no matter how bad it gets I can tell you both get some sort of pleasure out of it. It's like you can be a whinny little bitch around him, but like most people he doesn't take your crap. But I like having him around. He's one of the few who sees you as you are, not what you act like."

" What do you mean?"

" You put on a show for everyone. I love you, but you're a dick sometimes. You show off, you're rude and you don't care who you piss off. But it's part of your charm."

" I sound awful."

" You're not. Not really. You just don't have a normal life and you try and fill it with other things. Like your reputation or your fans."

" My fans?"

" Yeah, you love them, when you don't hate them. You even manage to make an appearance at their meetings every once in a while."

" Meetings?"

" Yeah. Your fan club. They meet every Tuesday night or maybe it's Wednesday's now. I forget."

" I can't believe it. I actually have a fan club. Malfoy must love this."

"Oh, he makes fun of you for it on a regular bases."

" But it's only because you're lonely, I think. You're parents...Are they, in your world..."

" They died when I was a baby. Everything is the same up until first year."

" Well, your childhood left you lonely. You never had love. Now you... God. This is so weird. I'm telling you about yourself."

Harry eyed the girl in front of him. This was uncomfortable for her too.

" Thank-you. For helping me."

She shrugged and gave him a smile.

" You're still Harry."

Then the blonde gave him a searching look, like the kind Hermione used to. Harry felt awkward all over again.

" It's so surreal. I can't believe I didn't notice it before. You're so different, but not."

She hit him in the arm. She was reminding him of Hermione more and more. It was even the same spot his bushy haired friend had hit earlier. Thankfully it wasn't still sore.

" What was that for?"

" Not telling me. You must be completely lost. I thought you were at least from Slytherin. I didn't know it was so different for you."

"Oh!" Her sudden exclamation startled Harry.

" What?"

" That's why you tried to talk to Granger, because she's your friend where you come from."

Harry nodded, feeling like an alien once more.

"We're friends in my world."

" Wow. No way. I can't see that at all. It so weird."

" How long have we been friends?"

" I came to Hogwarts in second year. You and Charles were already friends, then Chris joined us fourth year."

Harry tried to imagine that. Not knowing them from first year, like he did Ron and Hermione. They still seemed close.

" So now that I know you know nothing of what it means to be a true Slytherin, I will have to help you."

Harry smiled.

" But first, class."

Some how her vow to help, made Harry feel better.

He walked out of the classroom and into a person.

He rubbed his head and looked around. Abby was gone. The door he just walked out of was a wall. The hall was filled with strangling students, one of which was talking to him.

" ...So sorry. I didn't see you."

" It's fine." He did just appear out of thin air after all.

He waved the boy off and went to find Ron and Hermione. He was home. He had to find out how long he was gone and he had to let McGonagall know what was going on.

**xxxXXXxxx**

" Harry!"

The Gryffindor turned around. He was coming back from McGonagall's office when someone shouted his name.

Her confirmation of alternate realities existing made Harry relieved he wasn't crazy, but scared he was caught up in something powerful. The headmistress informed him not to worry and that she would look into it.

All in all Harry left her office feeling fully dissatisfied. She wasn't any more helpful than Dumbledore had been and she was even less interested in the details of the other world.

He was on his way to find Hermione and Ron, and discover just what happened after he left. They couldn't have been too worried because McGonagall didn't even know he was missing.

" Harry, where have you been?"

Ron caught up to his friend.

" I turned around and you disappeared. Come on, we're going to be late now. Everyone's already on the pitch."

" What? Ron, what day is it?"

Ron looked at him funny.

" It's Saturday. Remember, we're going to play Quidditch before we have to go to our part time jobs as muggle maids."

Harry frowned. That was the plan they made right before he left. He and Ron were going to play a quick game, before they met with Ginny and Hermione to clean their class room. But that was impossible. He'd been gone over two days.

" Wait. Why am I telling you this? You already know. Where did you go? And what's wrong with you?"

" It's Saturday? How long was I gone then?"

" Harry, is everything alright? Did you eat something Seamus gave you? Because he's going around trying to get people to eat this cake. I think it's a trick, like it'll give you warts or something, but maybe it confuses you."

" Just tell me how long I was gone first, then I'll tell you everything."

" Okay... Maybe fifteen minutes. I turned around to ask Dean if he wanted to go with us and then you were gone. I went to our room then to the pitch. You weren't there, so I was walking back to double check the dorms and saw you here. Were you talking to McGonagall? Is it something about... you know what?"

" No. It's not about the gang. Are you sure it was only fifteen minutes?"

Harry couldn't believe it. Time must work differently there. That means he could be over there months before any one really noticed he was gone.

" Yes. I'm sure. Harry, what's going on?"

" Come on. We have to find Hermione."

**xxxXXXxxx**

A whole month passed and Harry made no more trips down the rabbit hole. He was hoping it was a permanent situation. Perhaps Dumbledore had fixed the issue or the hole was patched up. Either way Harry was happy.

However that happiness was dampened as the attacks on students only got worse. Three more people were trapped in rooms and all refused to talk about it. What ever happened to them scared them badly. The group was getting reckless, which was the only good thing. It meant they'd be making a mistake soon.

Malfoy told Harry that the last boy, George Carmel, wasn't even a Deatheater. His Aunt, who he'd only met once, was accused by her co-worker.

Harry wondered why they weren't going after the more obvious ones. Not that he wanted them hurt, but everyone knew Malfoy, Pansy and several other Slytherins were not only from a family of dark lord supporters, but had taken the vow to Voldemort themselves.

And yet, all these no name, barely bad students were being attacked.

" Maybe they want to be low profile." Ron had suggested.

But Harry reminded him, they attacked him without worry of who would find out. It made no sense why they would be going after people who had weak connections rather then the ones wearing the dark mark.

" Because they're cowards."

Harry looked at Malfoy. They were sitting on a bench after having walked around for twenty minutes, searching for the elusive waterfall.

" But they attacked me." He explained to the blonde what he'd told Ron only hours before.

" _One_ of them attacked you. And you said the other tried to argue with him. No one else from the group was even there. Add that to the fact that they ran away when I showed up and it leads to just a bunch of scared kids playing Aurors."

" I don't know. They have enough power to keep people quiet. No one attacked will even tell what happened. And if Ginny won't talk either, it must be something bad."

" Maybe. Or maybe they're using a spell."

" What kind of spell?"

" There are lots. The unbreakable vow is not the only way to keep people from talking."

" I've never heard of anything else."

" Well, you aren't the brightest student are you?"

Harry sent him a fake scowl. There weren't many real insults between them now.

" Actually, the spells are old and not talked about any more. I heard about them from my grandfather. But my father never spoke of them at all. If we're dealing with one of those spells then it could explain why people aren't talking."

" I guess. But wouldn't McGonagall have thought of that."

" Most of them aren't detectable and like I said not everyone knows about them. There are versions of the unbreakable vow that would be untraceable. And they could threaten the Deatheaters to agree to the spell and even not to practice dark arts any more. _If_ that's even what they are doing."

" You don't think that's why they're attacking these people?"

" Think about it, Potter. All these people being attacked aren't exactly threats. Why haven't they gone after me? Or Goyle? Or the dozen others like us?"

Harry had thought about it.

" If it's really what they want and they're willing to preform dark magic on people, disproving my theory of them being cowards, then they have another agenda."

" But what? You said it yourself, none of the students are doing anything wrong. Why go after them? And why lie about it? Why make it seem like they are going after former Deatheatersif they aren't?"

" Well, I didn't say I had any answers."

Harry snickered.

" Potter. It's here."

Harry tensed and reached for his wand. A hand stopped him.

He looked up to find Malfoy staring at him.

" Relax. No wonder you go around attacking innocent people."

" Innocent?"

" Just look."

Harry followed Malfoy's gaze to his left. A set of grey rocks lit up by tiny lights surrounded cool blue water cascading into a deep pool, lay just in front of them. The waterfall.

" We've finally found it. You know I was beginning to doubt it even existed."

" Come on let's get a closer look."

Only as they moved toward the waterfall did Harry realize Malfoy's hand was still resting on his. The blonde let go and went to sit in front of the rippling pool of water. Harry waited a minute before following.

**xxxXXXxxx**

Harry walked out of Transfigurations class and into an empty hall. He spun around uselessly before he gritted his teeth and accepted the fact he was alone and in the other universe. He sighed and tried to decipher which part of the castle he was in.

He didn't notice before, but now that he looked hard enough, he could see the differences between the realities. The colors were duller, more drab. The doors hung crooked and the walls sunk into the ground. It was like some presence was pulling on this world, draining the magic from it.

When he found an old suit of armor he recognized he started the downward journey to the dungeons. It was a little over a month since he'd been back here, but time moved differently in this world. According to his other experiences more time should have passed here. He just hoped not enough time for them to change the Slytherin password.

He would write Dumbledore a note informing the wizard he had returned. The walk to his office seemed too long to make tonight. Harry doubted he'd learn anything new anyway. Abby or some one else had to have an owl he could borrow.

The halls were deserted and moonlight spilled through less and less windows as he made his way down. It was defiantly night and probably past curfew. He was careful as he walked. He may have had a free pass to be out after curfew in his world, but here he was a seventh year student.

He was so busy trying to be silent that he didn't notice the person stalking him.

As Harry rounded a corner he was shoved into a small closet. A broom fell over as the person who pushed him slid in behind Harry. The Gryffindor had his hand on his wand while he prayed his magic worked here.

He never got the chance to find out. A hard body smashed into him before a pair of lips covered his open mouth. Hands grabbed hold of his ass and drew him closer to the body.

Despite his shocked state Harry could tell this was not the first time this person had pulled him into an empty closet.

And he knew instantly it was Malfoy.

The thought didn't make him as repulsed as he thought it would. In fact Harry felt a small tingle go down his spine.

Malfoy was moving against him in a rush. Pulling his jacket off and undoing his belt. He dropped the Gryffindor tie around Harry's neck without a second glance, before sliding his hot tongue in Harry's mouth.

Harry made a gurgling sound and tired not to be shocked at how soft the other boy's lips were.

Malfoy moved his lips to a spot on Harry's neck he wasn't aware he had, or that it could make him feel like _that_.

With his own mouth free, Harry spoke up.

" Malfoy."

Malfoy chuckled into Harry's neck and tugged his pants around his ankles.

" Potter." It was matter of fact, smug-like and teasing.

Harry flashed back to his world. He's heard Malfoy, the real Malfoy, say his name like that before. Harry could even picture the look on the blonde's face as he smirked. His lips curving as he watched Harry with those cool grey eyes.

It was so familiar, Harry got dizzy.

" Hey."

Harry didn't look him in the eye. Malfoy's thumb traced his cheekbone.

" Where are you going?"

He doubted he could go anywhere with the grip Malfoy had on him.

So he might as well give in, right?

It didn't feel as wrong as it should have. And if Malfoy was up for it, then he might as well play along. He wasn't able to deny his curiosity with every inch of Malfoy's hot body pressed into him so snugly.

Plus, he didn't want to make the blonde suspicious.

" Nowhere."

Malfoy smiled and Harry knew it was the right answer. And if he didn't, Malfoy's kiss would have persuaded him. He ignored the annoying voice telling him all the answers he _should_ have given instead.

It was too late to turn back. And it felt so good to have some one close to him, someone touching him. Harry gave in to the small part of him that wanted to know what Malfoy tasted like again.

Ever since the first kiss, which Harry hadn't fully been present for, he found himself thinking of it more and more. Especially, when he was around the Malfoy from his world. He was beginning to worry about it. It was just a kiss after all and not even one he remembered well. It shouldn't have distracted him so much.

Yet, some how it did. He never had much control when it came to Malfoy. It seemed the other boy always found a place in his thoughts.

Harry wasn't imagining them walking off into the sunset togther, but he had entertained himself by picturing the look that would appear on Malfoy's face if he told the other boy what his alternate reality twin had done. On occasion, he even let himself think what the blonde would do if he tried to re-create the kiss in his world.

Harry thought it would be interesting to compare them, that's all. He certainly didn't have any feelings for the blonde. It probably wasn't even that good anyway. Harry new memories played tricks on people and to have a foggy one to go off didn't help. Malfoy was probably a terrible kisser.

Harry should at least find out. He would kiss Malfoy one more time before putting an end to this. He just needed one proper kiss to tell.

He balled Malfoy's shirt to pull the blonde closer, but apparently Malfoy had other plans. He wiggled out of Harry's reach and slipped his fingers under the hem of Harry's shirt. Harry closed his eyes at the sensation or maybe it was the reality that _Malfoy_ was touching him, but popped them open as material was pulled over his head.

The shirt dropped to the floor as Malfoy stepped into Harry's space.

" I love your skin."

Harry's stomach muscles jumped as Malfoy's fingers slid down his chest and kept going. Harry was memorized watching the pale digits and how they contrasted with his naturally darker tone. Malfoy's hands were rougher than he imagined. When Harry thought of the blonde he pictured manicures and expensive hand cream, but there was something about those hands that almost scratched at him.

Malfoy started placing delicate open mouthed kisses on Harry's neck. He sucked at the skin between Harry's neck and collarbone. When he bit down Harry's hips bucked forward.

" We'll get to that. But, I'm not done yet."

The words were carried on Malfoy's hot breath and slid over Harry's skin making him shiver. Harry tried to get the blonde to kiss him again by tugging on his hair, but Malfoy just nipped at Harry's neck before pulling his head back.

" I love touching you like this, Harry. You're so soft."

Malfoy ran his hands up Harry's sides and back down to his hips. He gripped Harry's waist and ran his thumbs over the skin above Harry's trousers.

" Yet hard."

He fanned his fingers over Harry's chest, brushing a nipple and making Harry lose his breath. Then his hands were everywhere. His chest, his arms, his hips, his ass. It was like Malfoy was smearing some invisible paste on him or something.

" Wanna... damn... H...Harry."

Harry opened his eyes and focused on the blonde. Harry looked at Malfoy looking at him. Their eyes met and something deep in Harry's gut shifted. He lost his hesitance and reached for the boy to pull him closer. Suddenly all his previous worries didn't make sense any more.

Malfoy was dragging his fingernails over Harry's chest. That would explain the roughness. Harry bent to get a closer look and see if Malfoy did get manicures, but his view was obstructed by mess of blonde hair.

" Shit."

Harry bit his lip as Malfoy replaced his hand with his mouth. His warm lips left tiny kisses over Harry's stomach and Harry slammed his head against the wall when Malfoy mouthed him through his pants.

Thoughts of stopping this before it went too far floated past Harry's mind and out again, as Malfoy mumble against him.

" Mmmm, love the way you feel."

His face nuzzled Harry's hardness, making the Gryffindor gasp and buck his hips.

Malfoy's heavy breath seeped through the material as his hands gripped Harry's hips. He held Harry against the wall and unzipped his trousers, tugged down his pants and licked the tip of Harry's penis.

Harry shouted into the empty closet.

" Shhhh."

The air that hit his dick as Malfoy tried to quiet him didn't make his request easy. Harry turned his head to the side and balled his fists as Malfoy took him into his mouth. Hot wetness enveloped him and he swore he could feel Malfoy swallow around him. Tight heat slicked back and forth as Malfoy's wet lips slid around him.

Harry never felt this much pleasure before. It was intoxicating. He could fly off the ground right now if he tried, hell, he could _be_ flying and not even notice as long as Malfoy kept doing that.

He was moving in rhythm with Malfoy, pumping, thrusting, moving with him, against him, _inside_ him.

In.

Out.

In.

Out.

Harry came with another shout, his hand tangled in blonde locks.

Malfoy waited for Harry to finish before he straightened, twisted around and pressed into him. He grabbed Harry's hand and placed it over his own length. He pressed his ass into Harry's spent cock and moved Harry's limp hand up and down his shaft. His face twisted up and back to lean on Harry's shoulder as he rutted against him, his breath hitting Harry's ear in short wisps.

Harry's free hand pressed into Malfoy's stomach, while his other hand urged him as best he could to climax. It was only fair he feel as good as Harry just did. On impulse he turned his head so he could capture Malfoy's mouth. The blonde jerked against him and tore free to shout through his own orgasm.

The sight of Malfoy with his hair sticking up where Harry was gripping moments before and arching back into him as his body was racked with pleasure was almost enough to get him hard again. He held his arm across Malfoy's stomach and basked in the post bliss after glow.

After a minute of nothing but breathing Malfoy spoke.

" Is it me or does that just keep getting better?"

Harry wasn't sure what to say. It was his first time doing anything like that, but if it got any better than he wasn't sure he could survive it. Malfoy turned so he was facing Harry.

" Sorry. I have to go." Malfoy rested his head on Harry's shoulder. His finger was playing with a strand of hair curling at the nap of Harry's neck. The raven haired boy fought the urge to cling to the body holding him.

" I was on my way to meet Jeff. Stupid boy skipped out on our meeting today to get laid. Now I have to stay up late to make up for it, but it didn't turn out to be such a bad thing afterall. When I saw you and couldn't resist." He kissed Harry's neck softly.

"Never can."

Harry swallowed.

With his post bliss waning, awkwardness slowly crept back into his body and he was highly aware of his pants still around his ankles and his lack of shirt. Still, he didn't want to let go just yet.

He simply nodded.

Malfoy snaked his hand up the back of Harry's neck and pulled his head forward. Their lips met one final time before he let go, adjusted himself, did a cleaning spell, and left.

Harry stayed in the closet a full ten minuted before he was sure he could walk without having his knees buckle.

He just got off with Malfoy. Not even the Malfoy he'd known for eight years, the Malfoy he'd grown up with. No, it was a Malfoy from another dimension. Who didn't know he wasn't the Harry from this world.

He needed some time to think.

He spent the next hour contemplating what happened and what it meant. In the end he decided it wasn't anything to worry about. He was young and single. Technically, there was nothing wrong with what happened. No one was hurt or forced.

And it was... not the worst experience he'd ever had, if he was being completely honest. Who was he kidding? It was amazing. In fact he had never felt that excited before. It was thrilling and terrifying all in one. He was still buzzing from it.

The implications of that were too much to think about, but he didn't have to worry about it. He made peace with it by reminding himself that this wasn't his life. He didn't have to live with the consequences. All he had to do was survive until he got home again.

In the meantime, he could accept certain facts.

One, Malfoy was attractive. Two, he wouldn't mind repeating that. And three, this world might not be so bad after all.

It actually worked out in his favor. He was supposed to embrace this Harry's life and make sure no one knew he didn't belong. So if he had to keep up a secret affair with Malfoy to do that then he would.

The more he thought on it, the more Harry felt the tension leave his body.

He didn't have to be good here. He didn't have to follow rules or be careful what he said around who or worry about the war. That freedom he was feeling before was returning. This was like another chance. He could blow off steam and let out some of the anger Doctor Rose said he had inside, but wouldn't let out.

This could be his therapy. It might even help him.

Dumbledore was working on getting him home and McGonagall knew about everything on his side. When he disappeared in front of Ron and Hermione they must have guessed what happened and went to her. Either way he always wound up home eventually. He was tired of being the one to figure everything out all the time. Let the others do the work this time.

While he was here he might as well make the best of it.

He was almost smiling, his head filled with all kinds of notions, as he walked back to the Slytherin dorms.

" Harry?"

The raven haired boy looked at his 'friend'. Abby met him half way across the room.

" It's me...the er, other Harry."

" Oh."

The tiny blonde moved her face less then an inch from Harry's.

" Weird. I can tell the difference now. Altough I should have known. What are you wearing?"

Harry stepped back.

" Hang-on. Why do you look like that?"

Harry looked down, searching for what ever made him seem odd too her. He had stuffed his Gryffindor tie in his pocket.

" Like what?"

" Like you just...how do you English put it...got _shagged_?"

Harry felt his cheeks flame. This girl was nothing if not blunt. Not to mention too damn observant for her own good.

Or maybe he just wasn't as good at hiding things as the other Harry was.

" Harry Potter! You know who my Harry's sleeping with? You have to tell me."

" I... don't think I should."

Abby's face pinched into a mixture of anger and outrage.

" You better. Or I'll... crap! You don't care about your reputation here."

Harry tried not to look smug at her failed attempt to blackmail him. What-ever dirt she had on this Harry wouldn't affect him.

" Don't worry. I'll find something to use against you."

" Harry! Hey, great. I've been meaning to ask you, remember last week you mentioned my hair looked... like a retarded bird confused it for a nest. So I was thinking about getting it cut. What do you think? I like my long hair but it's getting warmer and I could use a change."

Harry looked between Abby and this new girl standing before him.

" I, um...It looks fine now."

Abby made a sound and the long-maybe-soon-to-be-short-haired girl beamed at him.

" Excuse us, Trisha. Harry and I have something important to do."

Without waiting for a response Abby grabbed Harry's hand and lead him away. She called to Chris and Charles, who immediately followed.

Once more Harry found himself in his alternate reality twin's room. He was almost getting used to it.

" Okay. Since you ditched me last time. Now we have time to teach you properly."

Harry was eager to testing out his new identity.

" Sounds fine, but first, do any of you have an owl I can borrow? I want to let Dumbledore know I'm here."

Abby only pointed to a cage in the back of the dorm.

A sharp pain hit Harry as he walked up to the snowy white owl's cage.

" Hedwig." He said, softly.

All the memories of his former owl came rushing back. The first time he met her. How she would nip at his fingers when she was hungry. How she was his only companion those long summers at the Dursley's. How he talked to her more than any one during those months.

Her dead body going limp.

He stroked the friend he thought he'd never see again.

" Ummm, Harry? Do you need some alone time with the bird?"

It was Charles who spoke. He was trying to joke his way around the awkward moment Harry's grief had created.

" Parchment."

Harry cleared his throat and tried again.

" Do you have any parchment?"

Some one handed him a quill and paper. He didn't see who. His eyes were fixed firmly on white feathers. He blinked back tears. He attempted to focus.

In his note, he made sure to mention that he told McGonagall and his theory of time moving differently here. There wasn't anything else he thought was important so he wrapped it up and gently tied the note to his owl's leg.

Hedwig hooted before she took off into the night sky. Harry didn't move away from the window right away.

" Harry? Are you alright?"

Abby was touching his shoulder.

" I'm fine."

He pulled him self together and sat on his bed.

" So, what do I need to know? Tell me the instant guide to Slytherin survival."

Abby gave him a look, but didn't push.

" Well, first of all, maybe you shouldn't be so..." Abby struggled for her words.

" Weak." Chris finished for her.

" Christopher! That's not what I was going to say."

" It's what you should have said. People are talking. After the incident in the great hall and the secret meetings with Dumbledore, not to mention the fact that you keep tugging him around like a little puppy, people are starting to notice."

" Chris!"

" Why do I get the feeling I'm missing something important?"

Harry looked between the friends, who both went silent. He knew they were talking about something, but they weren't saying it out right. It was that thing they weren't supposed to tell him.

" Never mind. Chris is just upset because he can't get any from Jessica and he wants to make everyone as miserable as he is."

The boy crossed his arms and sat on the bed, coming close to what looked like pouting. It must be a Slytherin trait. Harry caught Malfoy doing it on more than one occasion.

" You do need to assert yourself more. Like downstairs, when trashy Trisha asked you basically the most point-less self involved question ever, you should have told her to stuff it."

Harry frowned.

" Well, maybe not those words, but she should have left feeling like you shouted it at her."

" I don't think I can. I don't like to be cruel."

" It has nothing to do with being mean. Well, mostly. It's about power. You have it, people flock to you, trying to get a piece and you have to push them away or else you loss it."

" So what if I do? I don't want it, anyway."

Chris popped his head up from his pillow.

" Are you sure this the same Harry?"

" Sort of. He's just had a different life."

" _How_ different again? He's acting like a Hufflepuff."

" Worse. He's in Gryffindor."

" There's no way this is going to work."

Chris threw his hands up before he flung himself back on the pillow.

" I am sitting right here." He reminded the other boy.

Harry hated when people talked about him like he wasn't in the room.

" Sorry. I just haven't had enough time to explain everything properly to them."

That made Harry think of something.

" How long was I gone for?"

" About three days."

Harry's mind started piecing everything together. Three days went by here, but it was a month for him at home. But when he's here for two day's it's fifteen minutes in his world. But at first, it seemed like they were running at the same time. It made no sense, except the gap was getting wider each time he made the trip over.

" Anyway, it's vital that you try, Harry. We need you to be more..."

" Slytherin." She nodded at his answer.

Harry knew what they wanted. An older version of Malfoy. His stomach flipped at the thought of the blonde, but he pushed on.

" Okay. I can try."

" Let's practice. I want to be sure."

Harry was then given permission to insult them. Chris, Charles and Abby took turns acting out different scenarios with him. He had to turn down invitations, dates and gifts. He had to practice casually working into the conversation that he had saved all their lives only a year ago.

Even though no one in the room would tell him how he did it exactly.

They made him practice his looks and general 'attitude'. According to them, his posture was a mess and he dressed like a poor child. He didn't remind them he'd grown up that way.

It was only after Dumbledore returned his message, with a few words of regret and a theory that he'd most likely be here longer then the last visit, and topped off with a fresh warning not to learn too much about this world, that he finally started taking the girl in front of him seriously.

Abby retreated to her dorms around one in the morning. Harry sagged in relief when she shut the door. Chris walked up to his bed.

" I'm sorry for earlier. Don't tell her, but Abby's right. I really want to get Jessica. She's turned me down three times this year, but eventually I'll wear her down."

" Anyway, I'm sorry, mate. I know this is hard for you. Don't let Abby intimidate you. She means well."

" Thanks."

Harry just wanted to sleep and wake up at home, but he had a feeling Dumbledore was right. He was going to be in this place for a while longer.

Chris clapped him on the shoulder and left the room. Charles, who only spoke when he was pretending to be an 'admirer' Harry had to fend off, walked from his own bed to Harry's.

" If you want to talk or anything I'm here."

Then returned to his own bed, closed the curtains and was silent.

Harry did the same. He was a asleep before Chris returned from the bathroom.

**xxxxXXXxxx**

**AN: Wow. That was long! And no cliff hanger. Seems wrong. Oh well. Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**TITTLE: The consequences of our choices. **

**SUMMARY: **What if Harry had never said 'no' to the sorting hat? How would his life be different? How would the world? Harry finds himself straddling two very different worlds.

**WARNINGS: Extreme spoilers.**

**AN**: Life's weird...

"**Choose always the way that seems the best, however rough it may be; custom will soon render it easy and agreeable. **

**- Pythagoras**

**Chapter Three: Getting to know you better**

Some one was shaking him. He swatted the hand away. It swatted him back.

" Bugger off." Harry muttered. Ron needed to get a sleeping potion or something, because his near insomnia was starting to cause Harry serious lack of sleep.

" Harry?"

That wasn't Ron's voice.

Right, he was still in the alternate reality. Abby was waking him up.

Didn't she have some one else to torture? It felt way too early to be awake. Crossing worlds was worse then crossing the time zones. Harry was certain he still should be asleep.

" No. It's still me."

He reached around for his glasses.

" I set out some clothes for you. Chris will help you find everything for the bathroom. I'll be waiting downstairs."

Harry debated just going back to sleep, but he could hear people moving outside of his curtains.

"Morning."

He tried not to grumble, but then again maybe this Harry wouldn't conceal his despise for mornings.

Chris grunted in response. At least he wasn't the only one unhappy this morning.

The other boy waited for Harry to grab the clothes Abby laid out. A plain white shirt and a pair of designer muggle jeans. Once he was armed with the outfit, Chris led Harry to the bathrooms.

A warm shower and change of clothes had more of an affect on Harry then he thought it would. By the time he walked down stairs, he felt much more awake then half an hour ago.

Abby was sitting by the fire talking with someone. Harry tried to remember all the things he learned yesterday. He made an effort to put his shoulders back.

He didn't know why it was so important that he act like this Harry, but it was the only thing everyone here agreed on it, so he would try.

" Finally. I thought you'd gotten lost or something." She said when she spied him.

He gave her his best Slytherin smirk.

" Some of us actually care what we look like."

Harry tested the words coming from his mouth, trying to imagine he'd said them hundreds of times before.

It felt slightly felt wrong, but it wasn't anything he couldn't ignore. Besides, with Abby it was only teasing. He might struggle when he actually had to mean it, but at least he got to practice now.

Abby smirked back. Harry felt his own smile forming.

That was until another blonde head popped up over the couch.

Malfoy.

Harry's stomach did a somersault.

" You better watch it, Potter. Insulting Abby before she had her breakfast might get you maimed."

Harry froze. The only thoughts in his head were about the previous night. Malfoy holding him, kissing him, touching him. It was like an instant replay in his head, over and over again.

And now the other boy was sitting in front of him as if nothing happened.

" He's right." Abby jumped over the couch and stood next to Harry. " Come on. I need food."

" Yeah. Let's hurry. I need to finish my charms essay." Chris spoke his first whole sentence of the day.

Harry was relieved when they started walking, but it quickly expired as Malfoy got off the couch and followed them.

Abby pulled Harry down and quickly whispered in his ear.

" It's showtime, Potter. He doesn't know, so don't mess up, k?"

Harry rolled his eyes. She was one strange girl.

" Draco, are you going to Hogsmead this weekend?"

Charles broke the silence as they started up the stairs.

" Maybe. But only for a little while. I have other plans on Saturday."

Malfoy was walking on Harry's right. Abby was on his left and Charles and Chris were in front of them. It seemed weird that they would lead, but as they got closer to the general population, Harry understood the formation better.

They were the shields. With a blonde on each side and the tall boys in front, Harry was surrounded. He should have felt safe from this world he knew so little about, but Malfoy's presence next to his only made him anxious.

The conversation carried on until they got to the hall. Once outside the doors Malfoy spoke up.

" We'll met you inside. I have to talk with Harry for a minute."

Harry tensed up. He shot Abby a look, but the girl couldn't do anything without making Malfoy suspicious. She shrugged and went to find some food. Chris gave him a thumbs-up that Harry scowled at and followed Charles.

" Come on."

Malfoy walked the opposite direction they came from. Harry tried not to panic. He didn't know if he was more nervous about what Malfoy would do if he found out Harry didn't belong here or what he would do if he didn't.

One thing was clear, the nature of their relationship was becoming more obvious. They didn't talk about this with other people around and no one else seemed to know what they did when they were alone, not that Harry was sure himself.

Despite Harry's revelations last night he still felt his palms begin to sweat as he trailed after the blonde. He wiped them on his pants as they entered a room.

Once inside Malfoy pulled his bag open. Harry, who was preparing for an attack similar to the previous night, had to blink before he realized what the blonde was doing. He watched as Malfoy pulled out a silvery shiny material.

Harry recognized it immediately. But why did Malfoy have it?

" Here. Thanks, again for letting me use it."

He held the cloth out. Harry went to reach for his invisibility cloak. It didn't belong in Slytherin hands. How did the blonde even get it?

Before he made contact with the cloak, it was pulled out of his reach.

Harry frowned.

Malfoy smirked.

Some things would never change.

" What? No kiss for my troubles? I kept it safe and returned it on time."

Harry let his hand fall. He almost considered letting the boy keep it, but he knew he couldn't do that.

" What troubles? I'm the one that did _you_ a favor."

At least he didn't have to give in so easily.

Malfoy's smirk faltered and Harry began to doubt his decision. What did he say? No matter what universe he was in, teasing Malfoy _couldn't_ be the wrong thing.

Could it?

Was he expected to just give in? That didn't fit in with the picture Abby painted him.

He was in charge here. He had something everyone else wanted and he always had to remember that. If he forgot everything else, those were his rules to follow.

Even though Abby wasn't aware that her Harry and this Malfoy had a 'thing', he was certain the rule still applied.

So why did Malfoy look at him like that?

Harry was two seconds from retracting, when Malfoy smiled. Something in that look killed any remaining doubt Harry had that he was in another world. The blonde he knew never looked at him like that.

" You're right. How rude of me. I should properly thank you."

Malfoy set his bag down and stepped into Harry's space, a grin so wide on his face it was almost unrecognizable. The raven headed boy forced himself not to step back.

Even though it was gentle, the knock behind Harry still caused him to jump.

Malfoy froze, inches from Harry. The blonde's sigh rustled the fringe of his bangs. Harry smelled toothpaste.

Malfoy reached around Harry and opened the door. Blaise Zabini stood outside wearing a smirk and holding some books. Harry flattened himself behind the door so he wouldn't be seen.

" This better be important."

" It is. Pansy wants you. She's got news about the..."

Malfoy cleared his throat, cutting Blaise off.

" Oh, sorry."

There was a moment of silence before Zabini continued.

" I should have known you wouldn't be in an old abandoned classroom _alone_."

Harry's heart was beating wildly. The last thing he wanted was to get caught.

What if Zabini decided to come in or Malfoy opened the door a little wider? How could he explain why he was alone in a room with Malfoy? Zabini sounded like he knew exactly what was going on. Why would he believe them if they told the truth.

Harry sunk further into the wall behind the door.

"Sorry, Potter, but I need to steal your boy for a minute."

Did Zabini just say his name? Harry wavered on his feet. He must have heard wrong. Zabini knew about them? How?

" I'll be out in a minute." Malfoy grumbled.

" Fine, but it better be a real minute and not an opps, I got 'lost' for two hours, but was really shagging Potter minute, because Pansy's in a rotten mood and I'm not going to be late for classes again. Plus, I haven't had breakfast yet."

" You know what? I'll wait out here and make sure you don't _lose your way in this enormous castle_. One minute, Draco, then I'm leaving."

" Alright." The blonde slammed the door shut.

Harry was shaking with laughter. He couldn't have stopped if he tried. Everything had finally caught up to him and it was so ridiculous it was funny.

He was in an alternate reality where he was a jerk and had a fan club and was in Slytherin and met secretly with Malfoy to make out in closets. And Blaise Zabnini knew about it.

He couldn't stop the laughter as it came out of him.

Malfoy just stood and watched.

For some reason it made Harry laugh harder.

" _What_ are you laughing at?"

When Harry could breath again he spoke.

" Got lost in this enormous castle?"

He couldn't tell the truth.

" I panicked alright? He knew anyway. I still don't know how. But he knew and one day out of the blue he asked me. It was after the rainstorm, you remember the one in fourth year?"

Fourth year? They'd been doing this that long? Any laughter remaining left Harry's body.

" I just said the first thing that came to mind. He called me on it and it's been kind of a joke between us ever since. Well, a joke for _him_. I don't think its very funny, at all."

The whole time he was talking the blonde was getting closer to Harry's spot on the wall.

" Stupid prat, thinks he's so smart cause he guessed it." Malfoy rolled his eyes.

Harry was close enough to see them disappear under his eyelid and return, focused and filled with that emotion Harry had never seen before.

Then Malfoy kissed him.

It was much like the first time they kissed. Gentle and light. Malfoy's lips were soft and Harry could imagine him using some kind of chapstick or lip balm to make them so smooth. But the spark it sent through his body was not calming at all.

Then it was over. Malfoy pulled back.

" Sorry, but I really have to go."

He gave Harry one more peck on the lips.

" Maybe I'll make it to breakfast, but if not see you in class."

He left the cloak on a table and exited the room.

Harry picked up his father's invisibility cloak and let the light weight material slide across his fingers. He couldn't believe he'd given it to Malfoy. That meant he trusted him.

But if they shared the same house for years and ate breakfast and had similar classes then he was bound to have some relationship with the boy. Harry had let Ron burrow it on several occasions. Sharing was not uncommon between house-mates.

He shoved the cloak in his bag and went to breakfast. He ignored the stares as he entered the hall. He was used to that.

" What did Draco want?"

Abby asked as soon as he sat down. He heard the un-asked question. Did you screw up? Harry poured himself some juice and forked a pancake.

" He wanted to return something I let him borrow."

He smothered his pancakes in syrup.

" You're getting good."

" What do you mean?"

Harry gave her an innocent look.

" The vague answers, with just a hint of 'it's none of your business'."

Harry grinned.

" Of course, you know it is _my_ business, right?"

" I'm just doing what you told me to." He smirked at the blonde.

" Harry." She elbowed him.

" I'm just practicing."

" Fine. I'll let it slide. So where is he?"

" Who?" Harry managed around the blueberries and pancakes in his mouth. Abby frowned at him and he swallowed and chewed before answering her next question.

" Malfoy. He didn't eat yet. Where did he go?"

" Oh, Zabini came and got him. He said Parkinson needed something or... something. I dunno. I wasn't really listening."

"Ewww. That girl should be put down. I don't know why Draco continues to associate with her. The way she drapes all over him. It's disgusting."

Harry stopped cutting his pancakes into tiny bitable sizes, like Charles was doing.

" What do you mean?"

" Pansy. She practically throws herself at him. She's always flirting and touching him. It's like she can't take a hint. Seven years later and he's still not interested."

" I don't know _why_, Pansy's hot."

Chris nodded to his own statement.

" I'll admit, she's got a nice face..."

" And a killer body." Chris chimed in.

Harry left his breakfast un-touched, as he listened to the conversation around him.

" What-ever. She has no class. It's a major turn off to be that clingy."

" Yeah, but you can ignore certain personality traits if a girl's hot enough."

Abby jabbed Chris with a fork. He ignored it.

"And she's hot enough. I think something must have happened between those two. There's no way it didn't. Having a girl like that willing to do anything... No way Draco could ignore it for that long."

" It's probably _why _she's so clingy." Charles joined in the theorizing.

Harry tried to remember what Zabini had said. It was something about Pansy, something Malfoy didn't want Harry to hear.

Was Malfoy sleeping with her too?

And did he leave Harry to go be with her?

Not that Harry would care. Malfoy could shag who ever he wanted, but he thought he could at least beat Parkinson.

But his and Malfoy's arrangement made more sense now. It was casual enough that they saw other people. Harry briefly wondered who else his double was 'getting to know better'.

" You boys are pigs. All of you. Sorry, Harry."

" Why did you apologize to Harry? He's worse then all of us. He doesn't even make it back to the dorm half the time."

Chris hit Charles over the head.

" Opps, sorry Harry." Charles apologized. For what Harry didn't know.

" You bastards! You kept that from me. I _knew_ you were getting some. How long has it been going on?"

She pressed Charles for more info, but he had his mouth shut tight. He was shooting looks between Harry and Chris.

" Fine. Don't tell me."

She didn't even try asking Chris.

" You people suck. Anyway, I doubt _this_ Harry does anything like that. He'd say no to Pansy in a heart beat. Wouldn't you Harry?"

" Ummm, I don't know the Pansy from my world very well." Harry tried to avoid the question.

" So? Is she hot?"

Chris stopped Abby's fork, mid-attack.

" What, Abs? You hang out with all men, you're going to hear how we think eventually."

" Well, I don't have to like it."

" Speak of the devil."

All eyes, including Harry's, turned to watch as Malfoy came into the great hall. He had a huge smile on his face. Parkinson was on one side and Zabini the other.

Except for the smile, Harry could almost pretend he was home as he watched them all walk across the great hall. And until the three students sat down opposite Harry, Abby and Charles. Zabini sat next to Chris who was opposite Harry.

" Why are _you_ so happy?"

Abby asked the still smiling blonde. His eyes darted briefly to Harry, before finding the strawberry jam and toast.

" Why? Am I not aloud to be happy?"

Chris, gave Harry a look and made a gesture towards Pansy with his hand. Abby saw and kicked him under the table.

Harry's eyes drifted to Malfoy and Pansy. She was sitting close to the blonde and kept bumping him with her arm.

" Of course you are. I just thought you'd be kind enough to share your secret with the rest of us."

" Sorry. It's all mine."

Harry caught the look this time and had to look away to stop from blushing.

" Fine. You can all keep your stupid childish secrets. I don't want to know anyway."

" What's your problem?"

" Harry won't tell me who he's fucking."

Harry choked on his pancakes. Charles patted him on the back.

" Abby, dear do you have to be so vulgar?" Pansy wrinkled her nose.

" This coming from the girl who's practically got her hand down Draco's pants?"

Pansy looked ready to kill and unfortunately for her so did Abby.

" Relax. Pansy is just a friendly girl."

" And if Potter suddenly decided he wants to keep something private, then we shouldn't be discouraging such behavior. Although his fan club might be dismayed to learn he won't be divulging his personal sex tips anymore."

Everyone chuckled, except Harry.

And Abby.

She stared hard at Malfoy.

" You know something."

Malfoy smirked at her declaration.

" Anyone else? Blaise? The Teachers ? Dumbledore?"

When no one answered, Abby slammed her cup down so hard pumpkin juice splashed onto her shirt. She growled and walked away from the table dabbing her blouse with a napkin, too upset to remember the spell to fix it.

Zabini watched the retreating girl for a minute before speaking.

" And on that note, I think we should get to class."

Everyone stood up and Harry felt a little vulnerable without Abby. Crazy as she was, she did look out for him. Chris kind of switched between helpful and annoyed. And Charles didn't talk much.

Harry aimed to walk next to the tall, quieter boy, hoping they would sit that way in class. He didn't know what lesson they were headed too or how far into it they'd be, but it couldn't be that different from what he was learning in his world.

Right before they entered the room Chris whispered for him to follow Malfoy. Harry wanted to protest, but everyone split up and he realized they had regular seating arrangements.

They were in the dungeons. Harry waited in his chair almost sick with worry. This was potions, which meant there was a chance Professor Snape would walk into the room any minute.

Could Harry sit through a lesson watching the man who died a hero in his world, teach a class like nothing happened? He had to have made the same deal here. It all happened before Harry's first year, so it should have happened here too.

But how did the war happen? Was there a even a war? Harry knew so little about this place, he couldn't be sure how the professor would even treat him here. He was in Slytherin after all.

Seeing Dumbledore alive was enough, he didn't think he could handle another person dead because of him, being alive here, safe and sound. He felt the world spinning. He wanted to go home.

" Hey."

Malfoy put his hand over Harry's, underneath the table.

" Are you alright? Do you need to go to the nurse?"

Harry opened his mouth to speak, but a tall lean woman entered the room, leaving the door behind her to bang shut.

She was defiantly not professor Snape. Harry didn't have to panic.

" No. I'm fine."

Sharp eyes flew to him and he wondered how the woman had heard him from so far away. She didn't call him out, however.

It was a lecture today. Grass-root and Polpo potion.

Boring.

Harry learned that ages ago. And while he didn't remember everything he wasn't looking forward to repeating the lesson.

Besides he had other things to focus on. Like Malfoy's hand still resting on his. He thought about pulling away, but didn't want to make the blonde more concerned. And if he was honest it felt nice having someone close by. He could feel the support Malfoy was giving him and having some one from home near him was comforting.

And it was nice to have, because two rows across and one up were Hermione and Ron. They weren't looking at him, but Harry could feel the hate pressing in from that side of the room. He felt an urge to scoot his chair closer and further at the same time.

He missed sitting with his friends and laughing at Ron's confusion or Hermione's lectures, that he and the redhead would prolong by asking the most random questions, until she caught on.

He wondered if this Ron and Hermione were very different.

Malfoy was scribbling away next to him. His left hand holding Harry's right. Harry got the feeling taking notes wasn't expected of him. The professor never called him on it, although she warned Neville about stopping when his quill only broke.

By the end of the lesson he was so bored and lonely he was ready to jump out the window. He wished he could doodle or even take notes, but Malfoy held his hand the whole lesson.

At one point Hermione looked back. Harry quickly looked away so he didn't betray his promise to keep up appearances. As a Slytherin he should have scowled, but he didn't have the heart to.

His biased treatment was not limited to Slytherin head of house taught subjects. Every single teacher in every class either ignored his blatant disregard of the rules or praised him for doing practically nothing. Only McGonagall gave him a look he could almost label stern, when he sent his books to the floor with a loud crash in the middle of her lecture.

Once they were released from lessons and in the great hall once more, Harry asked Abby if it was always like that.

" Yeah. You don't even bother to show up, sometimes. But when you do you usually listen and take notes. You're a good student."

" Why does everyone let me get away with it?"

" Because... you're you, Harry."

Before he could ask more she changed the subject.

" Did anyone get suspicious? Malfoy? I noticed Blaise watching you a lot today."

" No, I don't think so."

Harry shoved a spoon of pudding into his mouth, hoping it would end the conversation. He didn't want to talk about Slytherins any more

"""""""""":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":""""""""""""

Three days later Harry was still in backwards land. He survived his last lessons for the week and dinner in the great hall. During which, Abby insulted a fellow Slytherin and for a moment Harry feared for the other girl's life, when she tried to fight back.

Abby was even tougher then Harry had guessed. She managed to stop the girl's attack and sneak one in of her own, all with out being caught be a teacher. Harry made a note to stay on her good side.

After dinner they retreated to the Slytherin dorms. Panic took over as he got separated from his group. He was searching for them when he was pulled by the scruff of his collar into an empty hall. His heart speed up as he anticipated the flash of blonde.

Malfoy and him had Potions together, but other then one more lesson they hadn't even shared another meal in the great hall. Malfoy was mysteriously absent everytime Harry was in the common room and the entire week he only spoke to him a short time before the classes they shared. Quickly Harry found him self reverting back to his old ways, Malfoy-watching. He searched for the other boy in every class they walked into and in the halls.

It made sense that he sought out the other boy. Malfoy was the only thing from his world that he had in this one. All his friends hated him and the Slytherins who knew this Harry, as interesting as they were, they were still strangers. Malfoy was the one constant. The one who didn't let him forget home. He was familiar.

And if he also happened to make Harry's stomach tingle every time he walked into a room or had the ability to give Harry the best orgasm of his, albeit short experience-lacking love life, then he would just have to make do with it.

But it wasn't the blonde Slytherin who was standing across from him now. It was a dark skinned, angry looking Slytherin.

Harry nearly choked. Was he having an affair with Zabini too?

" Alright, Potter. Your time is up."

Harry relaxed. That was a threat, not a ' let's get it on' sentence. The other boy was standing a foot away and had his arms over his chest. Harry was impressed. Zabini was one of the few who didn't cower in his presence.

" Oh?"

Harry didn't have a clue what he was talking about. He tired to look nonchalant.

" I've been patient. I waited _three years_ for Abby to figure out that Jameson was a loser. You promised you'd talk to her. You've had all this time with Draco, and I'm not regretting that, but you made a deal. She's going to get snatched up and I will not lose her again, so do something soon. Got it?"

Blaise had a thing for Abby. If his pushy little paragraph was anything to go by then they'd be good together. If one of them didn't kill the other first.

"Right. I'm working on it."

Blaise gave him a funny look. Harry bit his tongue. Now what did he say wrong? He was helping the other boy, why couldn't that be enough for him?

" You both give me headaches. Anyway... thanks, Potter."

Then he turned and walked away leaving Harry to wonder about Slytherins and their crazy lives.

When he found his way back to the common room he immediately sought Abby. He didn't know what kind of deal he had with Zabini, but he also didn't want the boy having another 'chat' with him. He was too observant. Maybe if he got the two together they would leave him alone.

She asked where he was and he told her he was talking with someone. He assured her his cover wasn't blown.

Having no idea how to be subtle about it he just came right out and asked her.

" What do you think of Zabini?"

" He's cool. Malfoy hangs with him when he's not with you. The guys funny, but you don't really talk that much. Not that you and him don't get along. I think you helped him with a project in fourth year or something. I don't know. You wouldn't tell me."

Harry heard the bitter tone in the end of her explanation and decided to clarify before they got off topic.

" No, I mean like to... um... date."

" Harry! Is he the one you've been seeing? I didn't think he was your type, but he is attractive."

" No!"

" No." He felt it needed repeating.

"I meant for you."

Abby stayed quiet for a while. Harry hadn't know her for very long, but he knew that was usual for her.

" He does have a nice ass."

Harry started laughing and Abby joined him. They were standing in a corner of the common room and their laughter caught the attention of a certain blonde. Harry's stomach tightened as Malfoy caught his eye from across the room.

" What made you ask?"

" He did actually."

Harry brought his attention back to the girl in front of him.

" Interesting."

" So, is that a yes?"

She sighed.

" Harry, you have so much to learn about Slytherins."

Abby went back to the couches. Harry was about to run a hand through his hair, but stopped himself. It wasn't a Slytherin thing to do. Instead he followed the girl.

She was sitting on a long couch. Zabini was in the arm chair next to her. Harry didn't even notice him come in the room. He'd really have to be careful around the boy. Chris was spread out over the shorter lounge across from them. Malfoy sat at the opposite end of Abby. Charles was on a cushion shaped chair near the fire. The only available seat, not by accident Harry guessed, was either the floor or in between Abby and Malfoy.

Harry explored the giddy feeling of siting so close to Malfoy in public. It was strange, but also comforting. Not un-like this whole universe.

He let himself sink into the soft cushion supporting his back. Without realizing it his head fall back as he closed his eyes and listened to the soft conversation around him.

It was so different from the Gryffindor common room. At home every one was loud and boisterous. Some one was always laughing or yelling. Harry loved the warm comfort of the fires and large open space and the happy noises that surrounded him.

In the Slytherin common room it was airy. The warmth came from the people around him, all close and bundled together. It was quieter. People were content with silence and when they spoke it was in softer tones.

Harry felt himself drift off as he let the gentle sounds lull him into sleep.

Next thing Harry knew he there was a weight on top of him. It was subtle, someone hovering just above him. The person wasn't moving and as Harry became more aware of his surroundings he realized they weren't going to.

He opened his eyes and blinked away the blurriness. Silver was staring back at him.

Malfoy.

The blonde was straddling the raven boy, but his weight rested on his hunches, not Harry's legs. He had a small smile on his lips.

Harry looked around. The room was empty and silent. It must be late.

He frowned at the lack of people. Did they just leave him down here all alone?

Malfoy shifted.

Well, not alone, but still. Some one could have woken him.

" You're so cute when you pout."

Malfoy exclaimed before he nibbled on Harry's bottom lip. The small bite grew into a heated kiss and soon Harry was gasping into the blonde's neck when they pulled a part.

It was even better than he remembered. Harry glanced around the room again.

He moved away when the blonde leaned in.

" What?"

Malfoy reached out and pushed the hair from Harry's face. His hand was soft and warm as it brushed his cheek. Harry tried to remember what he was saying as the blonde's other hand played with he button's on his ' one of a kind _Moderef ' _shirt.

" Some one will see us."

Harry tried not to squirm when Malfoy's finger got to his last button and still dipped lower.

" So? It never stopped us before." He leaned in and kissed Harry's neck, so soft it almost tickled. The sensation made Harry's eyes flutter.

" Wait."

Malfoy sat back up.

" You're using that word an awful lot lately."

" It's just. We don't want people to catch us. Right?"

Malfoy smiled at him and then looked confused.

" We don't?"

Harry couldn't stop his shock.

" No."

Harry answered, although he was becoming unsure himself.

" You mean _you_ don't."

" You don't care? Then why do we sneak around?"

The blonde's face was scrunched up. A look Harry took to mean worry and confusion.

" It's alright. I'm just teasing you. I said I understand and I do. I promise no ones around."

He frowned a second longer before a light come on behind his eyes.

" Unless you need me to convince you how okay I am with it. Hmmm, is that what you want? Like before?"

He followed his words with an almost violent kiss that left Harry panting. His hands gripped Harry's backside and massaged.

" I'll admit it's fun."

He pinched Harry's ass as he left heated kisses on his neck.

" And exciting. There's a certain thrill knowing that I know how to make you weak when no one else does."

Kiss. Bite. Lick. Pant.

" It's a secret. _Our_ secret. Not for anybody else. Just us."

" Besides, do you _really _want me to stop, Harry?"

Harry didn't even remember what the blonde was talking about. After that first kiss all his brain cells switched to _more, please don't stop_.

What would the Harry here say?

Malfoy twisted his hips so they rubbed _just so_ against Harry's. It was a rush of sweet ecstasy. Last time they were properly alone together flashed in his mind. How could he say no now.

Forget the Harry here, what did he want?

Harry bit his lip. His hands that rested on Malfoy's swaying hips, twitched.

Malfoy slid a hand up Harry's shirt, finding bare skin.

" Come on, Harry. Don't leave me waiting. Answer me."

Malfoy kissed him hard and wiggled his right leg around Harry's, causing him to angle his hips as he thrust even harder. Harry moved his mouth urgently against Malfoy's. He wouldn't be able to stop even if Ron walked in the room right now.

He was amazed that they hadn't been caught if they did things like this often. Malfoy's brush off of his warning made him think this wasn't their first time in public. Still, how no roaming Slytherin had never discovered them was shocking.

Pansy's face suddenly appeared in Harry's head. He imagined the girl's horrified face as she witnessed them together. The thought of her and Malfoy reminded Harry to move his own hands.

He pushed his fingers into the hot skin, exposed as Malfoy's shirt rode up his stomach. Harry gripped the boy's hips and pulled down with force each time the blonde pushed to met his hips.

" Harry." Malfoy whispered into his ear. Harry felt a himself shiver in response.

" Do you still want me to stop?"

Harry could feel the smile on Malfoy's lips. He twisted on the next thrust and was rewarded when he heard the Slytherin's breath hitch.

" No." Harry gasped out.

" No, what? Tell me." Malfoy moved fast, finding a grove in Harry's hip that he drove into with more force each time. His thigh was pressing onto Harry's hard on, causing the right amount of friction to make him forget his words. He squeezed the blonde's waist, before running his hands over his chest. He wanted to feel more.

More skin. More friction. More heat.

More anything.

" Say it."

Harry moaned loudly and Malfoy quickly covered his mouth with his hand.

Harry, feeling inspired, licked the palm. Malfoy's head dropped to his shoulder. His hips pulsed at frantic rate.

" Don't stop."

" _Please_. Don't stop. Ma...gghh. Don't stop...faster."

Once Harry started he couldn't stop the words from falling from his mouth. He was babbling, but it only encouraged Malfoy. He slid his hand between them, adding that final touch that was missing. Harry bit his lip to keep quiet as he rode out his orgasm.

Harry's hands fell to his side as the rest of his body relaxed. Malfoy rolled off him, but stayed close. He propped his feet up on the table and his hand stretched across the back of the couch behind Harry's head.

" We forgot the silencing charm."

Harry humed. Malfoy wiggled then yawned and his hand started playing with a curl of hair at the base of Harry's neck.

It was small moments like this that reminded Harry he was in another dimension.

" So?

Harry tensed. The blonde was expecting something. What else could he possible want?

" What?"

" What's been bother you? It's not Smith is it? Or Weasley? I thought he learned to steer clear of you by now."

Harry had no desire to discuss Ron with Malfoy. This whole scenario made him uncomfortable.

He could understand some heat of the moment 'thing' they had going on. It was plausible, that they went to each other when they needed to relieve some tension. It was the other part he couldn't get used to.

The part where they were friends. They cared about each other's lives. They had real moments. Moments when they didn't argue or fight. Moments when Malfoy noticed his bad mood and asked about it with concern in his voice. The fact that this was after them bringing each other off only made it slightly weirder.

He was just getting used to talking with his Malfoy.

" Nothing specific, just thinking."

Malfoy yawned again.

" We should get to bed."

Harry hoped it was a normal thing to say.

" I like the sound of that."

Malfoy turned his head and kissed Harry's neck. He moved up his chin to his lips quickly.

Harry gently pushed him back and stood up. Malfoy pouted and Harry laughed at his behavior.

The blonde stuck his tongue out and Harry felt heat flood his body. Malfoy must have noticed, because he smirked and stood as well.

However, he only gave Harry one last kiss, before heading to his room.

It was sweet and lingering and for some reason it caused an echo of sorrow somewhere deep in Harry's chest.

The next morning he woke in the Gryffindor tower, in his own bed.

"""""""""":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":"""""""""""""""

An: Okay that ending was more depressing then I intended.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Consequences of Our Choices. **

**SUMMARY: **What if Harry had never said 'no' to the sorting hat? How would his life be different? How would the world? Harry finds himself straddling two very different worlds.

**An: **Thank you for the reviews. Sorry for the complete unpredictability.

**WARNINGS: Extreme spoilers.**

"**Man does not simply exist, but always decides what his existence will be, what he will become in the next moment." **

**- Viktor Frankl**

**.**

**Chapter Four: Don't Confuse Me** **Anymore Than I Already Am.**

**.**

Harry quickly threw off the covers and found Ron in the dark. The red head was groggy at first but recovered fast when he saw Harry.

" Blimey Harry! Where did you come from?"

" How long was I gone?"

Ron wiped sleep from his eyes and sat up in bed.

" Ummm, about two days. You were just gone, mate. One minute you were in front of us and the next..."

" Are you okay, Harry?"

" Yeah, Ron. Go back to sleep. We'll talk in the morning."

The red head grumbled, but listened to his friend.

They did talk in the morning along with Hermione plus an added bonus trip to McGongall's office. Which didn't prove to be any more helpful than the last.

" I'm worried about you Harry. What happens if you don't come back next time? Or something bad happens to you there?"

Hermione was voicing the little thoughts Harry had been having himself.

" And what's in this other world? What exactly is the other place like?"

" I can't tell you."

" Why not?"

It was Ron who asked this time.

" It's complicated, but I promised I wouldn't. It might make things worse."

" Harry..."

But there was nothing more she could say, before they were interupted. A young girl came running into the common room. She was out of breath, but still managed to shout loudly.

" Quick! Some one help!"

The trio was on their feet and out the portrait in a flash. They followed the girl down the hall. Harry's stomach squirming all the way. It had to be another attack. He couldn't help but think of a certain Slytherin. He hoped the group didn't find that courage and extra crazy it had been missing.

They all stopped outside of a boy's loo. It didn't deter the girl from entering. What they found inside made Hermione cry and put her head on Ron's shoulder, as he let out a gasp. Harry clenched his teeth.

Lying on the floor in tight ball was another girl. No more than a second year, if that. Her hair was in pigtails making her look even younger. Her uniform was torn and blood was pooled around her, but Harry couldn't see a wound. He slowly walked to the girl, but she quickly stood and faced him, wand in hand.

Harry moved carefully away, not wanting to scare her any more than she was already.

Some of her loose black hair hung in pieces around her face, one of her pigtails was on the side of her head and she wore nasty looking bruises down her cheek that disappeared under her shirt.

" It's okay. I'm not going to hurt you."

Harry stepped closer and the young girl raised her wand.

" I tried that. She hit me. I don't know where she... I don't... I didn't know what to do."

The girl who led them there, Lizzy, Harry thought her name was, spoke out in a shaky voice. She stood in the corner, watching everything. Ron and Hermione stayed back as well. They moved near the wall as soon as the girl jumped to her feet.

" You did good. Now go and find a teacher or madam Pomfrey. Quick."

Harry never took his eyes off the terrified young girl in front of him. When he heard the door shut he spoke again.

" It's okay. I won't come near you."

Harry stepped back to prove his point. The girl didn't lower her wand. Her eyes kept darting back and forth. A small tear spilled from her left eye.

" Do you know who did this to you?"

" Ronald!"

Hermione remembered to whisper so she didn't upset the girl, but her tone left no doubt that she wanted to scold the redhead.

" How can you ask her that?"

" I know. I'm sorry. But think, Mione. Every time the teachers get to the...people who are attacked it's too late. They never talk. I think she might. But we have to do it now."

" No. She's clearly traumatized. You don't even know who's responsible for this. Who knows what she's just been though."

" Exactly. And who knows how many others will go through the same thing before McGonagall decides to do something about it."

Ron turned his attention to the girl.

" Listen, Harry's right. We aren't going to hurt you. I promise we are here to help. You're safe now. Can you put your wand down, please?"

The girl's wand hand dipped lower as Ron and Hermione were talking and when Ron spoke directly to her she let it fall to her side. Harry relaxed. She seemed to listen to Ron.

" Thank-you. You're safe. I promise. It's going to be okay, but we need to know what happened."

" Ron."

Ron ignored Hermione and quickly glanced at the door before returning his gaze to the girl.

" What's your name?"

The girl let out a heavy sob.

" I know it's hard. But you seem very brave. You can do this."

" Samantha."

She looked less like a wild animal backed into a corner and more like the little girl she was now. Harry marveled at his friends ability to calm her. Maybe she had a thing for redheads.

" Samantha. Who did this to you?"

The girl shook her head.

" Did they say anything? Why they did this?"

She opened her mouth to speak, but no noise came out. She suddenly crumpled to the floor. Harry and Ron immediately ran to her. Hermione checked the hall for signs of help.

She didn't regain consciousness. They sat with her until Madam Pomfrey showed up and levitated her out. Ron was shaking. They weren't allowed to follow.

" I shouldn't have pushed her. I didn't mean to..."

Hermione put a hand on Ron's shoulder.

" It's not your fault. You were just trying to help. You didn't know that would happen."

" What _did_ happen?"

The whole situation tugged at something lodged in the back of Harry's mind, but he couldn't remember what exactly.

" I don't know. It might have been the shock or exhaustion."

" But it happened so quickly and only when I pushed her. Did you see her try and talk before she passed out? It was like something was stopping her."

Harry remembered what it reminded him of. It was one of the things Malfoy suggested. Curses keeping people from talking.

" Hermione? Is the unbreakable vow the only thing that can keep a person from talking about something?"

She looked upset at the sudden change in topic, but recovered quickly.

" Well, no. There are other's. Like the secret keeper or there's one that prevents someone from telling lies. Which is kind of like the same thing."

" But can they be done without a person's permission?"

" I suppose. It would be similar to a binding spell. But it would be very painful and..."

She trailed off and looked at the blood still pooled on the bathroom floor. Harry knew the look on her face. It meant they'd be spending the next few days in the library, but it also meant they were one step closer to figuring out this whole thing.

.

.

The same day Professor McGonagall took away their no curfew privileges and stopped the weekend cleaning crews, was the same day Harry went back to the other world. One minute he was laughing at something Ron said and the next he was standing somewhere else.

It took him a moment to wrap his head around what happened. His first thought was why was he so cold? His next was why was he wet.

He blinked water out of his face and looked around. He was outside, what looked like the garden. Except this place looked nothing like the garden he knew. There were hardly any flowers and no stone lined trials. Only medium sized identical trees framing a dirt path.

Harry stepped out of the waterfall, a small dribble of water compared to the one back home, and tried to spell himself dry. It didn't work.

He wasn't sure if it was the way magic seemed to flicker in and out in this world or the fact that he was from another dimension that prevented his magic from working, but either way it left him feeling uneasy. It was hard to imagine all the time he spent here and he still hadn't tried to use his wand. They didn't do much spell work in class and he had no need for his wand any other time. Everything seemed to be already there for him.

He shook off as much water as he could and started towards the castle, wondering how long he'd be here this time.

The sight before him made him stop dead. The castle was pitch black. It stood, looming above him like a large shadow against an even darker background. A few candle lights flickering in windows were the only thing that gave Harry the courage to walk inside.

It was eerily silent and the darkness had Harry changing directions so often he was certain he'd never reach the dungeons. He almost gave up like he did last time he was left to navigate in the dark, but a noise up ahead stopped him.

" I don't know why you can't just tell people already."

That was Pansy. He never noticed how high her voice was before. He started in the direction he thought the girl was, but hesitated when he felt he was getting close.

She was a Slytherin and probably could help him find his way, but she wasn't Harry's first choice of people to run into in the dark. He still didn't want to risk slipping up in front of some one and who knows what kind of relationship he had with her. From the way Abby reacted to her, Harry might be wise to avoid her.

But he needed to get to the common room and this might be his only chance. He'd been wandering for an hour and this was the first person he'd come across. And now he was beginning to shiver from the cold and desperately wanted to be by the warm fire.

He decided to follow the girl without letting her know he was there. She would lead him to the dungeons, he could hear the password from her and then wait a few minutes before following her in. Harry caught up to the still whining girl.

" I'm tired of the looks from her. She acts as if I'm doing something wrong by touching you. But if she knew, then it wouldn't be a problem."

" I've told you before. No. I can't, so just drop it."

Harry's stomach flipped at the sound of Draco's voice.

" But Draco, wouldn't it be better. No more hiding, no more lying. It would be freeing."

Draco's answer shocked Harry. He sounded so small.

" Yes."

"But it's not time yet. And I'm not willing to risk everything for your selfishness."

" I'm just...I know. I'm sorry... I love you Draco. I just want...I know how hard this is for you."

She sighed and Harry thought he saw some one move. He ignored the urge interupt them. Hopefully, this was ending soon. Harry couldn't afford to start getting jealous over Malfoy.

So what if Malfoy was in a relationship with Pansy? It wasn't like he had a claim on the blonde. Harry always assumed they weren't exclusive. He had no idea how this world worked. Maybe it was common for Slytherin's to have multiple secret partners.

At least Malfoy didn't feed Harry that, 'No, we can't tell people. I'm not ready yet.' crap he seemed to be telling Pansy.

Harry suddenly pitied the girl. Malfoy obviously didn't return Pansy's feelings of love. He wasn't willing to give up the sex with random people to be with only her. He was just stringing her along. How many others was he lying to?

A tiny part of Harry was happy about that, he just found out his attraction, and he didn't want to give it up just yet. It almost made him look forward to coming back here.

But another part of him felt sorry for Pansy. She sounded genuine about her feelings and Malfoy was just playing with her. Harry was both relieved and disappointed he didn't have to listen to any more of the conversation, when they reached the entrance to the common room.

Pansy's gasp made him stop.

" Draco... I just... It's beautiful."

" I wasn't going for beautiful, Pans."

" Still. It's perfect."

" Thanks Pans. And you know I love you too. You're one of my best friends and always will be. I promise I'm happy. But you should be focusing on yourself. There must be some one you can...In fact, I noticed Henry spilling a lot more potions when you're around."

" Really? Patterson?"

While she contemplated it Malfoy spoke the password and they walked though the newly exposed hole in the wall. Pansy's voice got smaller and smaller as they went further inside.

"His dad own's a hotel chain in the Bahama's you know. It's exclusively for wizards. He's very rich and not too bad looking..."

Harry waited outside with his confusion. So Malfoy and Pansy weren't together. At least, he called her a friend. Maybe they had a casual thing too and Malfoy was trying to break if off with her by shoving her at another boy.

But what did that whole conversation mean then? What were they talking about? And what was so beautiful? After a few moments of shivering and scowling in the dark, Harry repeated the password to the portrait and intended to head straight to bed. He had a lot on his mind. Maybe if he went to bed now he could actually fall asleep by midnight.

He was meet with a sparse collection of students hovering around the room. One group containing Abby, Blaise, Chris, two girls Harry didn't know and Malfoy, called him over.

Abby smiled at him as he reluctantly joined them on the couch. She seemed happier and it made Harry realize how high strung she really was. She sat on the floor, a book forgotten near her feet. Her hair was down as always, but messier then usual. She really was quite attractive.

Abbey caught his stare and gave him a confused look. He tried not to blush. It wasn't like he had a crush on her or anything. She scared him to much for that to happen, but he did see her in a different way right then and it made him feel a little embarrassed.

Later when no one was paying them attention, she leaned into him and whispered in his ear.

" Other Harry?"

Her breath smelled sweet and Harry realized she'd been drinking something to make her so relaxed.

He only nodded. She gave him a knowing look then returned to the conversation about whether or not Hilda was really born a man.

Harry's thoughts drifted back to Malfoy and how the blonde might have proved him wrong again. Harry squashed down the guilt threatening to rise. He had assumed the worst of the blonde without hesitation, when this Malfoy gave him no reason to doubt him.

Harry smiled to himself when Blaise and Abby shared a look they thought no one saw. Harry didn't know what was with Slytherin's and secret relationships, but as Malfoy settled into the couch after laughing at Chris' joke and casually leaned into him Harry decided he didn't care.

Excluding the whole secret sex partners thing, the night reminded him of first year. Getting to know everyone, not having any expectations or pressure. Only school and friends and joking. It made Harry ache deep inside, in a place that hadn't been touched for years. He missed this. More then he realized.

.

.

" Potter?"

" Huh?"

Harry snapped out of his... what should he even call it? Daydream? It was night.

Fantasy, then? But did he really what that?

He looked at the blonde staring at him expectantly. He had an annoyed expression on his face. His hair was sticking up, blow sideways due to the extreme wind. His clear pale skin practically glowed in the dark like the warm light of a firefly. His robes were open at the collar reveling a long slender neck Harry had left marks on not twenty four hours ago.

Yes.

He wanted it desperately. What ever musings Harry let himself indulge in while he was home, in his world, he really wanted. Harry could finally admit it to himself. He wanted Malfoy. In a bad way.

The only problem was it wasn't Malfoy's neck he was kissing last night. It was Draco's. The boy from the other universe. This boy, the boy who was now staring at Harry as though he were wearing a furry bunny suit, had no idea what had been running though the Gryffindor's head only moments before.

He had to keep it straight. Despite Harry's new habit of drifting off to a world where he could shoved Malfoy onto the nearest stable surface, he had to remember this Malfoy would probably hex him for his efforts. They were shedding their old roles of enemies, but Harry doubted this blonde would tolerate such _friendly_ behavior.

"Fine, if you wish to stay here and get drench, then by all means."

Harry was left with a view of a retreating blonde. He made an effort to keep his eyes from roaming before he chased after the Slytherin.

" Wait. Where are you going?"

" Into the castle. Before the rain comes. Honestly, do you listen at all or is it too much effort to even pretend other people matter as much as you do."

Harry stopped short. It had been a long time since Malfoy had insulted him and really meant it. Harry followed him up the steps.

" Wait! Just hold on a minute."

" Piss off, Potter."

" Malfoy!"

The blonde disappeared between the front doors of the castle. Harry sped up. Something was seriously up with the boy. He didn't stop from scowling as he reached a hand out. He tugged Malfoy's dark robe in attempt to stop him.

" Get off!"

Harry ignored him. Malfoy tried to yank him arm away.

"What are you doing?"

Harry knew he missed something. The Slytherin was more sensitive then he let on. It was quite easy to hurt his feelings. Not that Harry would ever tell him that.

" I'm trying to go to my dorms. Unless you want to join me I'd appreciate if you let go."

Harry ignored the thrill those words sent through him and didn't relent.

" No. What happened out there? Why are you acting like this?"

" What do you care? Look, Potter I know you have a huge hero complex, but I don't need your protection."

Harry was baffled now. The blonde wasn't making any sense.

" What are you talking about?"

" Just forget it. It's clear you'd rather be out with your adoring fans then protecting an ex- Deatheater from some vigilantes. So go. You don't have to act like you care any more. You're not even paying attention half the time. I don't need you. So just piss off."

Surged on by his words Malfoy yanked his arm away from Harry's grasp.

The Gryffindor ran after him, not nearly finished with conversation. Malfoy was upset because he'd been zoning out lately. Well, damn. If only he could know why Harry's mind was distracted. But maybe that would make things worse.

Either way, the thing to focus on now was Malfoy. Harry was beginning to depend on their friendship. If anything, he wanted more. He didn't want to lose what they had.

" Malfoy, will you wait!"

The blonde walked faster.

" Draco!"

Malfoy stopped walking and turned around. He folded his arms over his chest and stood, waiting for Harry to explain.

" Ummm. I don't... I mean, I'm not bored or anything. I just have a lot on my mind lately and I didn't mean to..."

He trailed of not sure how to finish. He assessed the blonde in front of him. Malfoy still had his arms crossed, but he also had the barest smile on his lips. Harry tried to concentrate.

A noise from down the corridor startled Harry. He grabbed the blonde's sleeve and pulled him into the nearest room.

" Potter, what are you doing?"

Malfoy was looking at him strangely.

" You didn't hear that? Some one was coming down the hall."

" So? It's not even curfew yet."

Harry felt himself blush. He'd forgotten. After years of sneaking around the castle after hours and avoiding teachers and pesky ghosts it was instinct to hide at a noise.

" Right. Sorry, I forgot. Habit. "

Malfoy simply nodded and made for the door. A loud thump stopped him. Low groaning sounds followed.

Malfoy stepped back.

" What is that?"

Harry strained to listen. There was more groaning and another thump.

" Seriously, Potter. I know people call you a saint, but even you must know what that is."

A giggle on the other side of the door made Malfoy's explanation a bit clearer. There was a very amorous couple beyond the door. Harry blush for a second time that night.

" Oh."

There was another groan followed by a hiss.

" Bloody hell."

Malfoy made for the door.

" Stop. What are you doing?"

" I'm leaving, Potter. If you want to get your jollies off, then enjoy, but I don't need to listen to this."

" Hold on. Just let them finish."

Malfoy raised a brow.

" I was joking before. But who knew you had a kinky side."

" No. I mean, their not going to... what-ever in the middle of the hall. They'll probably move on in a second. Just let them enjoy themselves. Besides, we can't just walk out of an abandoned classroom together."

Malfoy regarded him for a moment and Harry had to look away.

The girl outside moaned. Malfoy sighed.

" She's faking."

" What? How do you know?"

" It's obvious."

Harry listened and tried not to feel perverted or turned on. Malfoy stepped closer to him. It was hard to keep his mind from wondering.

" She's not into him at all."

" You can't know that."

" What? You've never been with a girl who wasn't really into what you were doing? Come on, you're famous. You must have had one or two just in it for the fame. It's different when they _really_ want it."

Harry wondered when they became good enough friends that Malfoy felt this was an okay topic of discussion.

" Have you?"

" Never." Some how Malfoy was even closer now. Harry tried to control his breathing. He could smell the other boy. He had a different scent then the other Draco. It was sharper some how. It had more spice. Harry found it more appealing. He fought not to lean into it.

" Never? Then how do you know?"

" I know. I don't go for just any one. Plus, I have a technique that works every time. No one I'm with can help but feel good."

" How?" Harry whispered the last part. If Malfoy caught on to Harry's shallow breathing or racing hear he didn't let on. The blonde moved closer still. Something gleaming in his eye. Harry didn't care as long as he didn't move away.

He didn't. Malfoy rested a hand on Harry's hipbone. It was light touch and if Harry hadn't been forcing himself not to move he would have jumped. Harry closed his eyes. Malfoy's hand retracted, but he kept talking.

" I tell the truth. I let them know how special they are. That they are the only ones in the world that matter. I also don't hide the affect they have on me. Like the way they can make me laugh over nothing or how I'm always think about them, even when they're not around. Simple things, but they can make all the difference."

Harry could feel the words ghosting over his face. He was almost shaking with the memory of how that mouth tasted. He couldn't believe what was happening, but the blonde didn't stop there.

" For example, I might lean in close and whisper something like..."

He did lean down and whispered the next part in Harry's ear.

"Every time you smile it makes my heart stop beating in my chest."

Harry held in the gasp that wanted to escape. This wasn't real. Malfoy wasn't talking to him. He was proving a point. It was easier to believe when the blonde pulled away completely.

" And that, Potter, is how to woo the ladies. Of course it also helps if you don't look like a blind mole who had to fight his way out of a sweaty sock."

Malfoy was eyeing Harry's hair with a smirk on his face. Harry was going to remind him how windy it had been outside, and that Malfoy's own blonde locks weren't in any better condition, but he didn't get the oppertunity.

" I guess you were right. They've moved on."

Harry had forgotten all about the couple they were hidding from. Malfoy stepped into the hall.

They lingered outside and Harry guessed their previous fight was over now. Malfoy looked around.

"It's raining. The gardens off limits now. I guess I'll be heading up."

" Right. Good idea. See you later."

Harry was speaking but he wasn't really listening to the words. It felt like he was floating. What just happened in there.

Where the hell did that come from? Harry had to have imagined that. He'd been extra aware of all Malfoy's moves lately, and having the boy so close had threw his mind into over drive. He didn't really hear Malfoy's breath hitch or feel his hand linger just a moment too long.

Harry shook his head. He was letting his fantasy spill into the real world. He needed to get a grip or he was going to do something he would regret.

.

.

" Ummm...Potter?"

" Yeah?"

" Umm. I don't mean to be rude or anything, but did you know your shirt was inside out?"

Harry ignored the blush that stained his face. His glare wasn't meant for the boy who pointed out Harry's fashion flaw, but it still sent him into a nervous ramble. The honorary Slytherin, as Chris called Harry in private, looked around quickly to see how many other people had noticed his wardrobe.

Abby would be so disappointed. She actually thought she was teaching him about fashion.

No one else seemed to realize Harry's mistake. Harry once again wished for his home, where clothes were much simpler and people didn't break a sweat when they talked to him. His current potions partner was practically incoherent.

The new female potions master was no Snape. Despite her harsh view on not taking diligent notes and her slight biased towards Slytherins, she was actually a promoter of inner house harmony. Two days into Harry's recent visit to bizarro Hogwarts, she decided to switch things up a bit.

New partners were re-assigned and that was how Harry ended up with Neville almost in tears at Harry's lack of response to his previous observation. The poor boy must think he was about to be hexed and if it were three days ago, he probably would have been.

But Harry was torn. Neville was his friend, he didn't want to be cruel. However, he knew he had to keep up appearances.

" Thanks."

He tried to leave all emotion out of his voice. It got Neville to stop babbling. Harry could feel eyes on him and refused to look up from his potions book.

" So, we should add the Marxy blood first. Do you have it?"

Neville rushed to grab a vile and quickly poured its contents into the cauldron. They worked well and in silence for half an hour, until Harry heard laughter from across the room. It was from Draco, who'd been paired with Hermione. As Harry turned to see what made the blonde so happy, and hoping it wasn't at the expense of Hermione, he accidentally knocked over the bottle of Culdress.

" Opps."

The liquid spilled onto the table and only Harry's seeker reflexes kept him from getting a lap full of potion. Neville wasn't so lucky. His pants sizzled as he jumped back too late. The purple stained his pants and his palms, where he'd used them to push himself away from the table. Small, but growing, blotches were appearing on his hands and Harry guessed his thighs.

Neville yelped and flung his hands around trying to shake off the increasingly growing bulges. He only managed to hit Lavender in the face with a splash of excess potion. She also began yelling and wiping desperately at her face.

The professor rushed over to clean the mess and then, without even a glance at Harry, whisked away the two distressed students, with a warning glare to the rest of the class. As soon as she left, the Slytherins clapped and the Gryffindors grumbled.

Ron got up and started towards Harry. Draco and Chris followed. Harry remained in his seat, hoping he wasn't going to have to fight his best mate.

" What's your problem, Potter?"

It was odd seeing that anger directed solely at him.

" It was an accident." He defended himself before he could think about what he should have said.

" Come off it! No one believes that."

Ron got in real close to say the next part.

"I know everyone thinks you're so great, Harry Potter. But I see you for what you really are. An arrogant Slytherin bastard. Picking on innocent people. How does that make you great? Other than a great prick."

" Back off, Weasley."

It was Chris who spoke. Draco was watching, both were ready to step in if needed.

" Fuck off. You and the whole lot can go die for all I care. Just leave us alone."

Hermione appeared behind Ron. She placed a hand on his shoulder and he visibly relaxed. He looked upset, but he went back to the table he shared with Blaise. Harry didn't look Hermione in the eye. He simply sat down and waited until they were released. He'd never felt so miserable.

.

.

Harry observed the portraits in Dumbledore's office. It felt like he was fifteen again and waiting for the wise words he knew the professor would provide.

Only he wasn't fifteen any longer. He'd grown up and now Harry understood that the man before him didn't always have all the answers.

Like now for instance.

It had been three weeks since he'd been home. Three weeks, that felt like a life time. He was tired of this place, despite the fact that he had gotten the hang of how he was supposed to act and used to the way he was treated here and Draco, he still wanted home.

He shifted his focus back to the old man and tried not to glare at the wizard, smiling with his eyes if not with his face. Harry swore if he was offered a lemon drop, he would walk out. He wanted answers not candy.

" Harry, how good to see you again. I'm sorry that I don't have better news."

Harry growled. This was supposed to be one of the most powerful wizards of all time and he couldn't even find a way for Harry to get home. What was he supposed to do now?

" I know it's difficult, but sometimes when things we might not understand at the time happen, they can often work out in positive ways we may not have foreseen."

Harry wished he could believe that. He would have once, but he's seen too much, been through too much. He knew the truth and that wasn't it. He needed to fight this. There had to be a way.

" Perhaps it's best if we just wait. Would you like a liquorice whip?"

It wasn't a lemon drop, but it was close enough. Harry swiftly stood up and walked out. He was furious. His anger didn't lessen as he made his way to breakfast. He hadn't been this mad since he was in the hospital 'healing' from the war. He knew the feeling was coming from his helplessness, but he couldn't sort it all out now. He let it wash over him.

Harry stormed into the great hall. Cursing the headmaster in his head. He had forgotten how frustrating the man could be. He wondered at all his stress over the years and how much of it was caused by the older wizard.

Instantly he felt regret.

Then anger again.

He was so furious he nearly knocked over a first year. Once he found the Slytherin table he took the first empty seat he could find, not bothering to look for Abby or Chris.

He let out a huff of air and tried to get control of his anger. He looked up when some one cleared their throat. Malfoy was staring at him. Harry rolled his eyes.

" Look, Draco, I'm fine. I don't want to talk about it."

He'd given in and started calling the blonde Draco around week two.

Harry watched the blonde's curious stare falter. Immediately Harry noticed something was different about him.

_Oh no. _

_No. No. No._

Harry quickly looked around him. The entire table had abandoned their breakfast to watch him. He slowly turned around to face the rest of the hall. Taking their cues from Slytherin, the rest of the student body had their eyes on Harry.

The Gryffindor swallowed.

He was home.

And sitting at the Slytherin table.

Harry turned back around. Malfoy got over his shock, probably at hearing his first name form Harry, and was back to looking amused. Harry scowled for old times sake and stood up. He walked back to his own houses table and sat down, firmly ignoring the still curious students.

" Harry? Where have you been? Were you..._there_ again? And why were you sitting at the Slytherin table?"

Ron was eyeing him funnily, but he didn't seemed too worried about Harry being gone, so the Gryffindor assumed three weeks hadn't passed by here as well.

Most of the room went back to quiet mumbles and eating pancakes, but the Gryffindor table was straining a collective ear to hear his answer.

" I got confused."

He shrugged it off and hoped Ron would understand. He was still angry with Dumbledore and even more upset he left before he could do anything about it.

" Confused? Harry, how could you mistake us for _them_?"

Ron's tone was no different then when he called Harry an arrogant bastard Slyterhin in the other world. The anger was still there, it was just aimed at some one else.

" Because Ron. I did."

" But, Harry..."

" Look! I'm sorry alright. But trying to keep track of two different worlds is not as easy as it sounds. I can't be responsible for every body else's problems. Between you and Abby and the hole in the universe I'm not supposed to know about and Dumbledore's crazy riddles. Not to mention the idiots _here_ and the fact that I have no control over this and then the lessons. I get a little confused. Okay?"

" Dumbledore?"

This time it was Hermione who spoke.

Harry used a technique he learned while at the hospital. He stood up and walked out.

.

.

The rumor spread fast that Harry was time traveling between two different dimensions. Everyone one in the school knew where he was when he went missing. So, it shouldn't have surprised him when Malfoy asked about it.

" So obviously _I'm _in this other world. But why would you use my first name? That's not a usual occurrence with enemies."

Draco barely gave Harry a moment to respond to his greetings, before he launched into his query.

" We're not enemies."

" No, not any more."

Malfoy eyed him and Harry had to look away.

"Is it the same over there?"

" You're not there."

Malfoy smiled. Harry bit his cheek.

" You're lying."

" No I'm not. You're not there."

" So at breakfast, you just wanted to share my pancakes?"

Harry scowled.

" You're lying."

Harry hated how he sounded so confident.

" No I'm not. And how would you know wheter I'm lying or not, anyway?"

Malfoy shrugged.

" You have a tell."

" No, I don't."

" You do. But, it could also be that you walked up to me yesterday morning and began talking to me like it was part of your daily routine. I'm pretty sure I'd recall if that happened here."

Harry didn't get a chance to respond before the Slytherin continued.

" The real question now is, why? _Why_ do you feel you need to lie about it."

Harry didn't like where this was going.

" What would you not want me to know. Oh, no. I'm not a muggle am I?"

Harry laughed at Malfoy's horror.

" Am I in Hufflepuff? Have Longbottom and I switched lives? Potter, you have to tell me now. I can't live knowing there might be a version of me out there who stutters and wears spandex. I've seen the muggle shopping network. I know what spandex does to a person."

Harry couldn't answer if he wanted. He was laughing too hard.

" Come on, Potter. I know a little about other dimensions. Maybe I could help. You must have told Granger and Weasley about their other selves, why won't you tell me?"

" I didn't actually." Harry told him.

" You didn't tell them. Why not?"

Harry sighed. He knew Malfoy well enough now to know he wasn't going to give this up.

" I'm not supposed to talk about it."

Malfoy raised a brow.

" Really. It's dangerous or something."

" That's rubbish. What difference will it make what I know? I'm not part of it. I couldn't possibly have an effect."

Harry tried to stay strong, but he was growing tired of having to keep track of everything in his head. He was aching to have some one to talk to about it. And it wasn't like Malfoy wanted to know anything major. It couldn't hurt to tell a few things. Besides he had learned about the other world in order to fit in and nothing bad happened, so telling Malfoy a few details couldn't make things worse.

Of course, it would have to be a few details. There were some things he was never going to tell the blonde. Or any one for that matter.

"I have other friends there."

" Like who?"

" I don't think they exist here."

" Of course not. You have people especially made just to be your friends."

" I didn't ask for this. And I think they exist, they're just not at school here. Now."

"Right. Sorry. So these other friends? They don't get along with Granger and Weasley? Or are they gone from that world."

" They're in that world. It's just... we aren't on speaking terms."

Harry figured that wasn't entirely a lie. He'd only had a few brief exchanges with them.

" Why? Did you sleep with Granger? Are they evil?"

" What... and What?"

" You either had to have done something completely idiotic. Even more so than what you do here. Or they have to be on the opposite side of the war."

Harry ignored the insult. They were still getting used to the whole 'friends' thing.

" Who says _they're_ the evils ones?"

Malfoy laughed at him.

" No way. I don't care what universe it is. People can walk around with goats coming out of their asses and you still would be the golden boy hero."

Harry felt insulted again.

" Well, I haven't seen anyone with that particular appendage, but I'll keep my eyes open."

Malfoy just stared at him.

" No. You're evil? I don't believe it."

"I am though. Well, sort of. I spread rumors and get people pissed off at me. So much so that they attack me in the halls."

" How is that different from here?"

Malfoy's laughter spurred him on.

" I'm in Slytherin. People are afraid of me. It's awful actually. Everyone treats me differently. I have power that I don't want and I'm friends with you."

Malfoy stopped laughing and raised a brow.

" Really? You? In Slytherin. I wish I could see it. You must hate that."

" It's not so bad, at least the Slytherin part. You aren't all as horrible as I thought."

Malfoy looked around. He peered into a bush then looked to the sky.

" What are you doing?"

" Looking for other signs of the apocalypse."

Harry shoved Malfoy.

" Shut-up. Other than the fact that Ron and Hermione hate me and no one wants to confront anything I do, I kind of like it. Except, it's harder than I thought. No matter what I can't manage to get everything right. It takes more work than I would have guessed."

" You've been through worse though. Do you know why it's happening?"

" No. And McGonagall's not very helpful."

" I think she's in over her head. People aren't feeling safe anymore. I heard a few people saying they were going to leave if the attacks didn't stop."

" I can't believe after all we've been through people still don't see that hate only brings more pain."

" Are you alright Potter? You seem a bit tired."

" I'm fine. It's just a lot to get used to. Here, with the crazed gang of rouge students. And classes. And there. Being a Slytherin. Having new friends. You."

Harry didn't mean to say the last part.

" Well, personally I feel relieved. This explains so much. More specifically, why you've been looking at me funny lately."

Harry's stomach dropped. Malfoy notice his staring? He had to admit he couldn't get the blonde off his mind lately.

" What do you mean?"

Malfoy gave him a searching look. Harry tried not to fidget, but when the blonde spoke he didn't give any sign he was upset.

" You need to get a quick lesson on what it's like to be a true Slytherin. Hoping you'll see something that helps?"

Harry laughed in relief.

" You're not far off, actually. When I'm expected to be a git, I often ask myself, what would Malfoy do in this situation?"

"Funny. So, what am I like?"

" Not much different really."

" What? Can't be. If we're friends, then I have to be different."

" Why? We're friends here."

"Well, I guess it was meant to be then, Potter."

" What?" Harry was confused.

" Us." The brunette's heart thudded in his chest.

" Our friendship is not so strange after all. Maybe we were always meant to wind up here."

" Maybe."

Harry's heart ached. It was hard to accept the fact that he would never have Malfoy the way he wanted now, especially when the boy kept saying things like that.

.

.

" It makes sense. And it would explain why Ginny won't talk about it."

The trio was in the library discussing the most recent theory they had on the mysterious gang. Harry's, well technically Malfoy's, idea about some sort of spell to keep people quiet was their latest break through.

There weren't as many kinds of spells that prevented a person from being able to speak, and even less that involved the amount of blood the trio witnessed in the bathroom. So they were able to narrow it down to two.

One spell left the person unable to remember what the caster didn't want them to and so unable to talk about it. However, the person didn't realize there was anything out of the ordinary. They felt like no memories were taken, but instead had a vague sense of what happened and a strong urge to keep silent.

The second spell left the person able to remember everything, but if they attempted to talk about it would cause them great pain. And even worse the spell hid the pain from others. So the victim could be suffering and no one would no the difference.

Both cases required a blood ritual of sorts and were nearly untraceable and undetectable. They were old magic and the wizarding community, back when it was still small, had tried to rid the world of them by banishing them. They weren't put in books, they weren't talked about and they weren't used ever. The only way they survived was through some stories, only legends now, and some dark families who passed them down from generation to generation.

The use of memory charms was much more covenant, for both the good and bad, and over time the spells had been forgotten. The only reason the trio knew of it now was because some one had anonymously written to Hermione, giving her the very specific and very difficult to find names of the spells.

Harry and Hermione didn't trust the information they'd received at first, but Ron was convinced it was one of his connections trying to help or some one reaching out from the group. A trapped member trying to bring them down from the inside.

The 'anonymous tip' as Ron insisted on calling it, came in the form of a letter sent to Hermione's room just before dawn. She immediately shared the information with her friends and despite their uneasiness about it, they decided it was worth looking into.

Further research, ie an old diary of a madman Hermione had to smuggle in and more Gallons then Harry had even spent before, left them with the two options.

" It sounds more like the second one. The way Emma collapsed when we questioned her. According to the diary, some people aren't strong enough to handle the pain at first."

" That means Ginny..."

The three friends were silent as the truth finally sunk in. It meant every time they questioned her she was being tortured.

" Bloody Slytherins. When I found out who did this to my sister I'm going to rip their heads off. They're gonna wish they had a spell to forget."

" It's not all Slytherins, Ron."

Harry still hadn't told his friends about the time he was spending with Malfoy. He was going to before everything got complicated, but he figured he may as well start testing the waters.

" How can you say that Harry? Name one Slytherin who isn't an evil git."

" I'm not saying they haven't been difficult in the past, but that's all behind us now. I think we should try and get along. The war is over."

" That's very wise of you, Harry."

Harry smiled at Hermione. If she only knew his selfish dirty thoughts, she wouldn't sound so proud.

" He's right Ron. What are you going to do if you have to work with a Slytherin next year? You should try and mend things now, while we're all close by."

Hermione's talk of the future set off an un-welcome squirm in Harry's stomach.

" I'm not going to mend anything, mione. Some things are just not meant to be. If I have to work with someone I don't like I'll manage when the time comes, but right now I'm not giving the slimly pricks any thing more than they deserve."

Ron kept glancing at Harry as he spoke, like he expected the brunette to disagree. But Harry kept silent. He didn't want to push Ron right now. He was still grieving about his brother and over protective of Ginny. They shouldn't be forcing this on him.

" And who says we don't deserve it, Weasley?"

Harry's heart lept to his throat. Malfoy and him had barley seen each other, let alone talk outside of the garden walls. And here he was standing calmly in front of him in the dim library light.

" I do."

" You know what, Weasley? There's something I've been meaning to say to you."

All three people at the table tensed up. Harry didn't want to fight, but he wouldn't let Malfoy push his friend around. Part of him was disappointed that he was surprised the blonde was starting trouble. He actually let himself think things might change.

Malfoy took a step towards the table.

"I'm sorry."

Ron's mouth dropped open.

" I really am. For any trouble I caused you or your family. I made some mistakes and some regretful decisions. I'm not begging your forgiveness because frankly I don't need it, but I am sorry. You can accept it or not, but it's there."

" What the hell? Who... what...?"

Ron seemed to be having difficulty processing the blonde's unexpected words, and he wasn't the only one. Hermione was wearily watching Malfoy, who had turned and was walking away and Harry felt like some one pulled the floor right out from under his feet. He almost would have preferred a fight.

Malfoy apologized. Harry was just as shocked as when he'd first realized Malfoy was drunk in the garden.

Meanwhile, Ron had settled on an emotion. He sent an angry glance at a confused Harry, who frowned back at his friend, before shouting.

"Stupid bloody pillock!"

Ron threw a book at the retreating Slytherin, which earned them all a week banned from the library. Hermione refrained from lecturing him until they got back to the tower.

.

.

Harry stormed up to the blonde, yelling before he reached him.

" Did you enjoy that?"

Malfoy stayed on his bench and gave him a puzzled look.

" Ron's going through a lot right now. He doesn't need any crap from you."

" I hardly think an apology is considered _crap_. And if I recall correctly he was the one who attempted to assault me."

" What do expect? You can't just walk up to someone after torturing them for eight years and expect them to just except you've had a chance of heart."

" You did. And I don't care if he excepts. It wasn't about him."

" Oh. So it was a selfish act. That's a bit more like you."

Malfoy stood up now. Harry held his ground.

" That doesn't mean I'm not really sorry!"

Malfoy looked like he was going to walk away, but he opened his mouth before his feet could get the message.

" You know something, Potter? You're listening skills go beyond any normal dysfunction. I apologized, because it was the right thing to do and I'm trying to put my life back together. Hopefully, a little better than the way I left it. Whether Weasley choose to accept that or not isn't my concern."

" You could have handled it better. You should have come to me first. Instead of springing it on him like that. I could have..."

" Could have what? Held his hand while I did it? Talked me up a bit first? It wouldn't have mattered. We both know there was no _right way_ to do this. I figured the easiest method was to drop it on him and leave him to sort through it."

"And you're upset, why? Because I didn't consult you first? Not everything is about you, Potter. This was between me and Weasley."

Harry tried to ignore the sting of Malfoy's words. He forgot what fighting with the blonde was like.

Normally, this would be the part where Harry let his anger and hurt take over. The part where he would insult Malfoy back with an equally reasonable, yet painful statement. The part where they would bring out there wands or even fists to hurt the other more than they were being hurt.

But Harry didn't want to go back to that. They had passed that. So he stayed silent.

" But that's not the real reason you're upset is it, Potter?"

Harry choose to stay quiet and wait until Malfoy reached the same conclusion.

" It's because I'm reaching out to other people, isn't it? Did you think you were special? That I was going to stay your little pet project? Or are you afraid I was going to spill you're dirty secret? Playing nice with a Slytherin. How embarassing for you. When Weasley made it very clear how you still see me."

Malfoy was suddenly in Harry's space, crowding him. Harry's hand flinched as he willed himself not to reachout and comfort the Slytherin despite his harsh words.

Malfoy's eyes caught his hand's spasm and the blonde huffed out some angry air before whispering in Harry's ear.

" Or maybe that other world has you confused."

All the anger flooded out of Harry's body. He suddenly regretted staying silent and letting Malfoy come to _this_ conclusion. This was the wrong conclusion. Too close to the truth. He should say something before the blonde gets closer still.

But Malfoy suddenly invaded his space even more and Harry was surprised how they could be so close and still not touching.

" I'm not _him._ Potter, I'm not going to do what he does."

Ice slide into Harry's stomach. He felt sick and cold and hot all at the same time. Malfoy knew? How did he know?

Oh, god.

He _knew._ He figured out Harry's secret. Malfoy knew Harry liked him. Who knows why he was keeping it in. He probably hoped it would go away.

Harry felt embarrassment slice through him. Malfoy knew. How long? Could he tell from the beginning? Every time Harry leaned in a little closer to catch the smell of his shampoo or when he made sure to sit on the bench so their knees would bump. Every time he let himself watch Malfoy's lips as he talked or the secret smiles Harry thought they were sharing. How stupid was he?

Malfoy even brought it up before. He'd tried to tell Harry, but he was too lost in his own fantasies to listen. Malfoy was the decent one, trying to save their friendship. Harry was like a dog on his leg that Malfoy tried to laugh off and ignore. He tried to tell Harry. Tried to make it clear that...

Oh.

He didn't want Harry.

And that's what cut the deepest.

It was clear in the way he spoke of his doppleganger. In the way Malfoy spit out the word. _Him._ Like it was too dirty to be in his mouth.

There was no way Malfoy would be doing any of that disgusting _stuff _with him. No way he'd ever touch Harry. No way he'd let Harry have him.

And now, Harry had ruined any chance of them being friends.

So Harry turned and ran away. So much for Gryffindor's for being brave.

But Slytherin's must not be very brave either, becuase Malfoy made no attempt to stop him.

.

.

" Potter."

" We need to talk. I have something to say to you."

Two days was not enough to get over the sting of rejection. And it didn't help that Malfoy was without his robes and the grey shirt he wore combined with the sun from the window he stood in front of, made him look amazing. Harry felt lust, guilt, anger, and something that he couldn't label, but defiantly had maturity in the ingredients, all at the same time. The last part was proved by the fact that he didn't run away this time. Or yell.

" You already did. I get it. You're not him. I'm sorry I tried to..."

Emotion clogged his throat. Maturity must be a work in progress.

" Is it that bad?" Malfoy lost some color.

Harry did _not_ want this talk to happen, but he also felt he needed to explain. At least for Malfoy's sake. He owed the blonde that much.

" No. Yes. It's just you're so much alike. I know you're not him, but when I'm around you I can't help thinking of..."

Harry cut himself off, unable to handle the pained look on Malfoy's face or the way his body got tenser and tenser with every word.

The blonde must be fighting disgust or maybe fear that Harry was going to jump him.

When did things get like this? He wanted the old Malfoy back. Only two days had passed since their fight, but he missed the blonde he'd gotten used to having around. The one who relaxed around him. The one who laughed at his lame jokes and kicked his shin when he got mad.

Harry suddenly felt a tug of sadness. This could be the last time they talk to each other. He wasn't ready to give the blonde up yet.

" How did you figure it out?"

Malfoy jumped like he had forgotten Harry was there.

" The way you've been acting. The more time you spent there. The more you'd come back different. You kept looking at me when you didn't think I noticed and you jumped at the oddest things. It didn't take much to guess why."

Harry felt his face grow warm. He knew all that, but it sounded worse hearing it from Malfoy himself.

" I'm sorry. I didn't want to, but everything over there happened so fast."

" I get it. But, I was wondering. Is there anything I can do, maybe, to change things?"

Harry noticed Malfoy's clenched fists and ignored the knife slicing through his heart. Malfoy really was just trying to make things right. It wasn't his fault Harry let his perverted thoughts ruin their friendship.

" No. I just... I can't help how I feel. I think we should just stop hanging out for a while."

It was the last thing he wanted, but it best all around. Harry could get some distance from both Malfoys, after they figured out how to keep him from traveling between worlds, and this Malfoy wouldn't have to feel awkward any more.

" Is that the only way? What if..."

Harry felt as small as a flea. He understood and shared Malfoy's reluctance. Malfoy had opened up to him. He'd shared a part of himself that he didn't let anyone else see. They had been healing together. Harry was a friend and Malfoy didn't want to lose that. Harry felt guilty for causing the blonde any more pain.

" What if you acted out your...feelings towards him on me."

" Huh?"

" Look, Potter. I'm not necessarily looking forward to it and I wouldn't offer to anyone else. But, you understand things. I need someone to talk to. And you're not bad company as well."

He murmured the last part, but Harry wasn't listening anyway. He was still on the 'Huh' part.

" So, if I have to sacrifice this, then I will. If you think it would help, you can pretend I'm him for a while."

Harry broke into a sweat. This was it. What he wanted. Everything he'd fantasized about, dreamed about. Although he'd gotten very close to the other Malfoy. One point couldn't be argued. He wasn't his Malfoy. He wasn't the boy standing before him looking...

...looking like he was about to be punched in the face.

Harry deflated.

He knew he couldn't do it. He'd rather suffer trying to be Malfoy's friend and ignore his feelings. And maybe last year he would have. The old Harry would have pushed aside his own wants and let Malfoy have him as a friend.

But now Harry knew better than to deny himself something he wanted so much.

" No. i'm sorry, it wouldn't change things."

Malfoy looked hurt, but didn't argue anymore.

It was over now. Harry looked at the blonde one last time. He really was beautiful.

_What the hell? _Harry thought. Malfoy was never going to talk to him again anyway, he might as well know what he was really giving up.

" But before I go... and since you're offering."

Harry walked up to Malfoy and kissed him goodbye.

When his lips touched the blondes Harry felt a rush he never got with the boy from the other world. It was sweet and freeing and completely terrifying. He wanted to laugh and cry at the same time.

If he knew it was going to be like this he never would have kissed the blonde. He let his tongue poke out just for a second before he stopped any hope he harbored of changing the blonde's mind, along with the kiss.

" I'm sorry."

Malfoy raised a hand to his mouth.

" Potter you..."

And then Harry disappeared.

.

.

**AN: **Thanks for reading. I'll try and post the next part soon.


End file.
